Une nuit parmi d'autres
by Elektra Black 2
Summary: Et si Sirius et Severus cachaient plus qu'on ne le pense? Vous aussi vous trouvez leur attitude bizarre, après tout on dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Et s'ils l'avaient franchit? SS/SB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: les personnages, l'univers et les lieux sont empruntés à J. et lui appartiennent. Les personnages créés et nouveaux ne viennent que de mon imagination. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic :).  
**Note de l'auteur**: le récit commence avant l'entrée en Cinquième année d'Harry à l'école, Sirius a fait de Grimmaurd le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis début Juillet. L'histoire débute dans la nuit du 10 au 11 Août.

PS: Le prologue est court mais les chapitres suivants devraient être beaucoup plus longs. J'essayerai de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine et le rating risque de changer dans l'avancement de l'histoire.

* * *

_**Une nuit parmi d'autres:**_

- Tu sais, beaucoup disent qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Nous l'avons franchi il y a longtemps maintenant et je me demande chaque jour comment ils font pour ne pas l'avoir découvert, à l'époque comme maintenant. Se demanda une forme dans le noir d'une chambre richement décorée.

- Parfois il faut juste ne penser à rien. Répondit une deuxième voix.

- Tu y arrive toi? Questionna la première voix.

-Non. Tu remplit toujours mes pensées où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse.

-Et j'occupais aussi tes pensées lorsque tu t'es fait arrêté? Répliqua la première voix, d'un ton ironique mais d'où perce une pointe de douleur.

Seul le silence lui répondit, après tout que pouvait dire Sirius pour se faire pardonner 12 ans d'absence?

-Je sais que j'ai foiré ce jour-là, mais comprend-moi, j'étais effondré! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la mort de James comme ça, sans essayer de le venger! S'exclama Sirius.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'a pas cherché à te venger mais juste à sombrer encore plus. Dit Severus, le regard emplis de doute.

-J'étais tellement perdu et j'avais l'impression qu'autour de moi tout s'effondrait. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi. Expliqua Sirius.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire cela un jour. C'est beaucoup pour moi tu sais? Répondit Severus, en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux et en avouant sa dépendance.

-Oui je sais, je sais que je vais mettre beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne m'accordes à nouveau ta confiance mais sache que je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je te le promets, à partir de maintenant tu pourras compter sur moi. Sirius se jura également mentalement de ne plus jamais faire souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Je sais. Mais je me demande malgré tout quelle tête ferra tout filleul quand tu lui annoncera que tu es marié avec ton pire ennemi et son professeur honni aussi par la même occasion. Après tout il faudra bien que tu lui dise un jour. Le ton de Severus laissait percevoir une forme d'appréhension que l'animagus comprit parfaitement, après tout ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre Harry et Severus.

-Je sais mais s'il est comme moi, je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'effort à faire! Plaisanta Sirius.

-Comme toi? Comment ça? Demanda Severus complètement surpris par la phrase de son compagnon.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il parle beaucoup de Draco Malfoy? Demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire?

Sirius lanca à Severus un regard qui voulait tout dire. Mais celui-ci s'exclama:

-Ce n'est pas parce que tout les deux, on a dépassé notre haine et notre rancœur l'un envers l'autre que nos filleuls respectifs feront forcément la même chose! Et puis qui te dit qu'ils ressentent la même chose que nous? Demanda Severus d'un ton vraiment surpris.

-Harry parlait beaucoup de Draco pendant les vacances, beaucoup trop pour que cela paraisse normal. Moi je te dit qu'il y a baleineau sous gravillon, encore beaucoup plus gros que nous deux! Affirma Sirius.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, ça parait tellement insensé! Severus n'en revenait pas des propos de Sirius.

-Et nous deux c'est quoi alors? Pourquoi nous et pas eux?

-Alors c'est ça, tu veux juste transféré notre histoire à eux, pour te dire que ce que nous vivons à un avenir ou que c'est possible de recommencer? S'inquiéta Severus face aux propos de Sirius.

Sirius regarda à nouveau son compagnon et comprit en cet instant qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de la patience pour le convaincre et lui faire à nouveau espérer et croire en l'avenir. C'est sur que 12 ans de solitude avait effrité la confiance de Severus en lui-même et en Sirius mais aussi en la vie. Il sut dès ce moment que la tendresse et l'affection dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles seraient les seuls remèdes dont Severus comprendrait la sincérité et qu'alors il reprendrait confiance en leur couple, comme avant. Comme avant ces 12 ans d'absence, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux agents qui se rencontraient pour échanger des informations dans le secret d'une chambre d'hôtel glauque et minable dans le monde moldu. Sirius avait à cette époque mis du temps à accorder sa confiance à Severus mais ce dernier avait mis encore plus de temps pour lui accorder la sienne. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette époque, Sirius sentait un frisson de nostalgie l'envahir mais aussi un sentiment apaisant de bien-être. Après tout lors de la première guerre la confiance et l'amour régnait entre eux, certes pas au début mais pendant presque deux ans, ils avaient pu profité l'un de l'autre. Alors il décida de rassurer son époux:

-Non bien sur que non, je ne tente pas de transféré notre histoire sur eux pour que nous puissions avoir un avenir. Je sais qu'un jour on pourra vivre en paix tout les deux, de cela je n'en doute pas. J'ai juste l'impression qu'entre nos deux filleuls il y a plus que ce que tout le monde pense. Après tout j'ai déjà ressenti ça quand on a commencé à se fréquenter tout les deux. Tu ne trouves pas toi, que cette haine ressemble beaucoup à la notre et qu'il pourrait y avoir plus derrière? Questionna Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être. Mais pour le moment je suis trop fatigué pour y penser, je reviens d'une réunion chez Voldemort et tout ce que je veux c'est dormir dans tes bras. Dit Severus en poussant un soupir fatigué.

Alors vaincu Sirius abdiqua et se laissa entrainé par le sommeil de son compagnon et alors au Square, on n'entendit plus que le bruit de deux respirations parfaitement synchrones.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. J'espère que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions et que vous lirez la suite pour avoir les réponses :). Le chapitre suivant arrivera Vendredi 6 Septembre. Bonne rentrée à ceux qui recommence l'école ou les cours d'ici là.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Mon ordinateur perso est tombé en rade. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le récupérer ni si je vais pouvoir le faire et n'ayant pas les moyens de m'en acheter un autre, je dois partager avec celui de mes parents. Les publications risquent d'être un peu perturbées surtout dans les prochaines semaines. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous serez compréhensifs étant donné que c'est ma toute première fiction que je publie et que le souci d'ordinateur n'est pas du tout de mon fait.

**Note 2 de l'auteur** : pour les besoins de mon histoire je me vois obligée de changer certaines dates par rapport à l'histoire réelle. S'il y a la moindre question n'hésitez pas à la poser.

**RAW :**

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on est lu surtout quand c'est la première fois que l'on écrit. Je trouve que l'on n'écrit pas assez sur ce couple-là alors que c'est vraiment dommage car ils ont beaucoup de potentiel.

**Sirius x Severus** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, du moins ce petit prologue surtout qu'on s'était déjà croisées sur Un avenir pour le moins surprenant et quand j'ai commencée à lire cette fic il n'était pas du tout question pour moi d'écrire mais une amie m'a convaincue sans le vouloir ni le savoir de participer à cette aventure. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et n'hésites pas pour les réclamations !

L'insomniaque : avant tout, merci pour te review ! Ne t'inquiète pas le HD/DM ne devrait arriver que dans la deuxième partie de ma fic et ce ne sera pas du tout le couple principal, il sera évoqué obligatoirement car le reste de ma fic en dépendant mais le couple principal restera toujours Sirius/Severus. La première partie de ma fic reposera essentiellement sur l'évolution de la relation entre Severus et Sirius. Tu comprendras par la suite pourquoi Sev en veut autant à Sirius mais le chapitre ne va pas arriver tout de suite. Et si le chapitre ne te convainc pas, je le ferais à part ne t'inquiète pas. Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review !

Ce chapitre commence en 1978, le 11 Avril. La date du jour n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui compte c'est surtout l'année. C'est donc un retour en arrière par rapport au prologue qui se situait avant la rentrée d'Harry en cinquième année.

Voilà Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Une nuit parmi d'autres, Chapitre 1 : **_

Le bruit d'un transplanage attira l'attention de la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit deux jeunes hommes prêts à franchir la barrière blanche entourant le jardin de la petite maison de Godric's Hollow. Lily Evan entendit leur voix avant même qu'ils n'aient passé la porte de la maison. Elle se dit qu'ils étaient bien joyeux par ces temps troublés. Les deux hommes entèrent enfin dans la maison et celle-ci s'anima rapidement.

-Le ministère est bien vaste et il serait dommage de ne pas visiter un peu notre lieu de travail…

-Oui peut être mais je ne pense pas que vous faire remarquer dès le début soit une bonne chose, je me trompe ? Demanda Lily en interrompant son petit-ami.

-Ah douce Lily mais ne vois-tu pas que si nous faisons ces explorations, c'est pour prendre de l'avance. Car si un jour il y a un souci, nous connaitrons le ministère par cœur et nous n'aurons pas à courir dans tous les sens. Expliqua Sirius à la jeune femme.

-Je vous signale que vous êtes toujours en formation et que vous n'aurez votre diplôme que l'année prochaine. Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressés ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Nous voulons aussi participer à la guerre. Des gens meurent tous les jours et pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire car nous n'en avons pas encore les capacités mais bien on se joindra à l'effort de guerre. Répliqua James. Pour lui il était très important de participer à la guerre et d'essayer de sauver le plus de gens possible en mettant ce que les journalistes appelaient les Mangemorts en prison. C'est notre travail d'assurer la sécurité de la population et d'arrêter les criminels. Chaque jour ils font de nouvelles victimes et on dirait que personne ne réagit.

-Tu as tort, Dit Lily. Dumbledore et le ministère font quelque chose contre ces criminels mais ils ont des espions chez nous, et nous n'arrivons pas à les identifier. Beaucoup de familles ont trop peur pour parler mais…

-Peut être pourrions-nous reprendre cette discussion plus tard et pour l'instant passer un bon moment ensemble tous les trois ? Interrompit Sirius en voyant que la discussion semblait dégénérée.

-Oui tu as raison, nous parlerons de tous cela une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant restaurons-nous avant de repartir en formation.

Sirius et James étaient en formation d'auror depuis maintenant un an et s'en sortaient très bien. Lily elle avait choisi de devenir infirmière et pour cela elle suivait des cours à Sainte-Mangouste. Avec la guerre la formation des membres hospitaliers avait connu une accélération. Au lieu de passer plusieurs années à étudier la médecine et ensuite rentrée en formation à l'hôpital avec des stages, les étudiants apprenaient les bases les plus urgentes en cours pendant une durée de 24 semaines et ensuite pratiquaient des stages intensifs à l'hôpital. Lily revenait justement d'une semaine de stage et Sirius avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était très fatiguée. Lily se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et elle réussissait très bien sa formation mais souvent elle revenait épuisée car elle étudiait toujours en plus de ses heures de formation pour se perfectionner encore plus. Elle venait tout juste de commencer ses stages pratiques et bien qu'elle s'en sorte à merveille d'après ses responsables, elle avait toujours peur de faire une erreur. De temps en temps, elle croisait d'anciens amis de Poudlard qui avait fait aussi le choix de suivre des cours de médicomagie mais tellement prise dans ses études, elle avait rarement l'occasion de parler avec eux. En repensant à ces anciens camarades, elle eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle avait croisé Severus plus tôt dans la semaine mais qu'elle s'était détournée aussitôt de son chemin. Elle savait qu'il suivait un cursus de maitre des potions et elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il réussisse mais sa fierté l'empêchait de retourner lui parler après les horreurs qu'il lui avait sorties ce jour-là de leur cinquième année. Elle avait été trop blessée par ses paroles et savait qu'il ne l'avait pas insultée elle jusqu'à ce jour car ils étaient amis. Mais elle pensait toujours qu'elle était comme tous les autres dont il critiquait le sang. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui sans ressentir une pointe de mépris mais surtout beaucoup de regret.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant et ils discutèrent de chose et d'autres jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes durent retournés au Ministère pour poursuivre leur formation. Ils ne rentreraient que très tard comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs.

Lily savait qu'elle avait de la chance car ses parents avaient acceptés qu'elle emménage avec James dans cette petite maison de Godric's Hollow toute de suite après Poudlard car ils souhaitaient tous les deux prendre leur indépendance vis-à-vis de leur parents respectifs. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne les aimaient pas non, bien au contraire mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses parents seraient plus tranquilles si elle ne leur imposait pas la magie tous les jours. Pour James c'était différent, il souhaitait prouver à ses parents qu'il était adulte et responsable. Alors ils avaient annoncé leur souhait et leurs ainés l'avaient respecté.

* * *

**Au Ministère :**

James et Sirius venaient à peine de transplaner dans une aire prévue à cet effet que les alarmes du Ministère retentirent partout autour d'eux. Cette alarme était le signal qu'une attaque de grande envergure avait lieu en ce moment même quelque part en Angleterre. Leur chef de section, l'Auror Watts, vint les voir. Cet homme qui était le chef de formation de James et Sirius était un homme grand, la cinquantaine et possédait une voix qui se faisait entendre d'un bout à l'autre du ministère en cas de colère de son possesseur. Les deux jeunes virent aussitôt à l'aspect facial de leur professeur qu'il ne plaisantait pas et que la situation était grave. Watts leur dit :

-Non les jeunes je sais que c'est tentant mais vous devez suivre l'auror Milis pour votre formation pour aujourd'hui. Quant à moi je vais sur le terrain. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

-Mais c'est impossible, laissez-nous vous accompagnés, nous vous seront très utiles. Supplia James.

-Oui bien sûr et ce soir quand je ramènerais vos cadavres à vos familles que diront-elles ?

-Moi elle dira : « enfin bon débarras, le traitre est mort ». Dit Sirius d'un ton où transparaissait le mépris mais aussi une pointe de colère que ne compris pas l'auror Watts.

-En tout cas il est hors de question que je perde mes meilleurs éléments dans une bataille comme cela. Vous êtes toujours en formation et tant que celle-ci ne sera pas finie, peu importe le nombre et la fréquence des attaques vous resterez au Ministère, c'est bien compris ? Demanda l'auror Watts d'un ton qui ne laissait souffrir aucune contradiction. Je sais que pour vous c'est très excitant la bataille mais vous ne devez pas oublier que chaque jour vous risquez de perde la vie.

Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent que leur chef était très sérieux et obéirent donc à son ordre. Ils allèrent se présentés à l'auror Milis. C'était une femme âgée de la quarantaine qui avait réussie à percé dans le monde des aurors malgré sa petite taille grâce à un sourire désarmant et à sa bonne humeur communicative. Elle était rousse, les cheveux tout le temps attachés en un chignon haut sur la tête. Elle vit arriver les deux maraudeurs et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'après-midi :

-Pour aujourd'hui nous devons définir les zones à risques dans tout le pays et voir lesquelles nous devons renforcées. Nous allons voir comment interroger un suspect le plus rapidement possible tout en restant bien sûr dans la légalité la plus complète et en suivant le protocole. Parfois l'urgence de la situation exige d'avoir des réponses à des questions le plus rapidement possible surtout si la vie d'un innocent ou d'un autre auror est en jeu. Compris ? Demanda l'auror.

-Oui chef ! Répondirent les étudiants.

Ils étaient en tout huit aujourd'hui avec elle. D'habitude, les aurors formaient des groupes de deux à trois étudiants. Aujourd'hui ils llaient être réunis tous ensemble et l'auror Milis savait qu'elle devait changer leur emplois du temps, c'est pour cela qu'elle leur proposa cet interrogatoire. Elle poursuivit tout en les entrainant dans les dédales du Ministère :

-Vous allez vous retrouver devant un suspect et vous allez devoir lui tirer les vers du nez sans qu'il en ait l'impression et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Vous allez également devoir comprendre ce qu'il vous cache, pourquoi il le fait et qu'elle est l'importance de l'information qu'il détient. En fonction de cela, vous lui proposez un marché. Vous devez comprendre que plus vous allez passer de temps avec un suspect plus vous allez le connaitre mais plus il vous connaitra également. Et si vous passez trop de temps avec un suspect qui n'a que des informations mineures, vous perdez du temps, de l'énergie et l'argent de nos concitoyens. Expliqua l'auror.

-Compris chef ! Dirent les étudiants d'une seule voix.

L'après-midi de Sirius et de James continua sur cette lancée et ils ne rentrèrent chez eux que tard ce soir-là. Ils se séparèrent comme d'habitude juste devant l'entrée du Ministère et James transplana directement à Godric's Hollow.

Sirius quant à lui, décidé de marcher un peu dans Londres et de profiter de la fraicheur de début de cette nuit. Il connaissait bien cette partie de Londres, près du Ministère car souvent le soir après que James ait transplaner il faisait un petit tour jusqu'à un bar qu'il avait repéré dès le premier soir. Il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance et dans cet endroit il pouvait se décontracter et se relaxer après une journée de formation comme celle-ci. En effet, ils avaient interrogé des suspects mais pas ceux auxquels ils pensaient. Non, après les explications de l'auror Milis, ils pensaient interroger des criminels ou des Mangemorts que les aurors auraient arrêtés et envoyés au Ministère par portoloins mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. L'auror Milis leur avait dit que pour pouvoir bien interroger un suspect, il fallait bien savoir interroger un ami. « Car si les suspects cachent des choses aux enquêteurs, nos amis nous cachent des choses encore plus importantes car s'ils ne nous disent pas tout c'est qu'il y a matière à s'inquiéter » avait commenté l'auror Milis en demandant à l'étudiant Prius de s'asseoir à la place des suspects. Les étudiants avaient dû à ce moment-là questionner leur camarade pour savoir s'il cachait un secret et lequel. Ils étaient tous passer par la case du suspect et c'est pourquoi la journée avait été particulièrement épuisante. Devoir interroger un camarade pour fouiller dans sa vie et ensuite se faire interroger en proclamant tout le temps son innocence et sans changer de versions les avait tous mis sur les nerfs et épuisés.

Sirius se dit qu'il avait alors bien le droit de se détendre dans son bar préféré. Il y arriva moins de cinq minutes après être sorti du Ministère et alla s'asseoir au comptoir. Il commanda une bière au barman qui le servit tout de suite. Ce dernier le questionna sur sa journée :

-Alors dure journée à ce que je vois ?

-Oh oui vous n'avez pas idée, mais je compte bien finir la soirée. Répondit Sirius.

-Pour ça je ne vois qu'un seul endroit pas trop loin d'ici, c'est le smoothie club, deux rues plus loin sur la gauche.

-Merci pour l'info.

Sirius finit tranquillement sa bière au comptoir, la paya et sorti finalement. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il allait suivre les conseils du barman sachant qu'il commençait tôt la journée le lendemain mais se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre un bon coup. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas serrés un corps contre le sien.

Il arriva devant le club et sut dès l'instant où il vit la devanture qu'il ne rentrerait pas dedans. C'était un club de strip-tease où des jeunes femmes se déhanchaient. Or Sirius savait depuis quelques années maintenant que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Il se rappela sa conversation avec Rémus Lupin, son meilleur ami après James quand celui-ci l'avait convaincu d'arrêter de jouer avec les jeunes filles à Poudlard quand ils étaient encore étudiants. Un jour Rémus l'avait pris à part dans leur dortoir et lui avait expliqué que c'était très cruel pour les jeunes filles et que cela ne lui servait à rien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière des façades. Ce jour-là Sirius comprit que ses amis lui seraient toujours fidèles et il arrêta son manège avec les filles.

Il se détourna de la vitrine et marcha encore quelques rues avant de tomber sur un autre club qui serait plus à même de lui plaire. La devanture était luxueuse et appelait les passants à entrer ce que fit Sirius.

Il faisait assez sombre dans le club mais on voyait parfaitement chaque table ronde et basse dont le centre était éclairé par des petites LED de toutes les couleurs. Il s'installa à une table dans un petit coin et regarda la scène devant lui. Deux hommes chantaient une chanson tout en dansant sensuellement. Ils ne portaient plus grand-chose comme vêtement, seuls subsistaient leurs petits shorts moulant en cuir noir. De là où se trouvait Sirius il pouvait voir combien leur corps, badigeonnés d'huile de monoï, luisaient sous les lumières des éclairages. Les abdos bien dessinés, la musculature parfaite mais non proéminente comparée à une autre partie de leur anatomie fit frissonner Sirius et il releva le regard vers la scène avec envie. Il voulait voir plus et commença alors un deuxième show.

Un homme entra seul sur scène et la musique retentie. Dure, violente comme une musique de combat et de guerre mais l'homme se laissait guider par la musique et malgré les pulsations claquantes, ses mouvements étaient doux et très suggestifs. Sirius encra son regard sur la scène et se sentit durcir très vite dans son pantalon. Bientôt il en voulut plus et alla au bar demandé le nom du danseur.

-Il s'appelle Nuit. Lui répondit le barman. Et il retourna servir les autres clients.

Sirius finit de regardé le show de cette place et si tôt finit se dirigea vers les coulisse pour avoir une petite conversation avec ce somptueux jeune homme. Le vigile ne le laissa pas entré et il dut attendre à la porte que Nuit veuille bien sortir de sa loge et venir à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer et il vint habiller du dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait après sa prestation de la soirée. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer bleu marine très foncé et très moulant. Quand Sirius le revit si près de lui et presque nu, son sexe réagit vivement à la présence de cet Apollon et lui réclama immédiatement de l'attention.

-Ça te dit qu'on fasse plus connaissance et de prendre une chambre ? demanda Sirius tout de go.

-D'accord mais c'est 200 livres la nuit. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Pas de problème. Sirius avait vraiment besoin de chaleur humaine.

Pour Sirius l'argent n'était pas un problème alors il mit son bras sur le côté et laissa passé le jeune homme devant lui. Celui-ci alla voir le barman et lui demanda la clé d'une chambre. Il fit signe à Sirius de le suivre et ils grimpèrent l'escalier tout au fond du club que Sirius n'avait même pas remarqué. Arrivés sur le pallier, ils grimpèrent encore un étage et dans le couloir avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre 23. Les deux hommes rentèrent dans la chambre et Sirius se dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans une chambre aussi belle et luxueuse. La chambre était dans les tons bleus profonds et noir, on voyait des bougies et des petites LED briller un peu partout ce qui rajoutait un sentiment d'intimité à la pièce. Collé au mur du fond, un grand lit aux draps de soie pouvait accueillir jusqu'à trois personnes sans problèmes. Et sur le côté gauche, une porte donnait sur la salle de bain.

-Cela ne te dérange pas que je prenne au moins une douche avant de te rejoindre, j'aimerai enlever toute cette huile et cette sueur ? Demanda Nuit d'un ton débordant de sensualité.

-Bien sûr que non, je préfère que tu sois à l'aise. Donc fais comme il te plait. Mais tu sais, tu reprendras une douche après notre nuit. Dit Sirius sur un ton plus que suggestif.

Pendant que son hôte utilisait la salle de bain, Sirius commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Il enleva son pull et le posa avec son manteau contre le dossier de la chaise du bureau situé à droite du lit. Il éteignit quelques bougies pour avoir encore plus d'intimité et n'eut plus le temps de faire autre chose que Nuit était déjà revenu de sa douche. Il s'approcha par derrière de Sirius et mis ses mains autour de sa taille. Il ne portait qu'une serviette et était nu dessous. Cela ne servait à rien de mettre des vêtements alors que Sirius allait lui les enlever.

-Il est temps de commencer, tu ne crois pas ? Tu préfères prendre les choses en main ou être à mon service ? Interrogea Nuit. Au fait ton nom c'est quoi ?

-Je préfère prendre les choses en main et te faire hurler de plaisir. Annonça Sirius. Et je m'appelle Alex. Sirius ne voulait pas dire son vrai nom car il savait qu'avec la guerre on n'était jamais trop prudent.

-Très bien mais quelques règles tout de même avant de commencer : pas de SM, tu ne l'attache nulle part et quand je dis non c'est non ok ?

-Parfait, on peut commencer à présent ? Sirius commençait à devenir impatient, surtout que les mains de Nuit n'étaient pas restées sagement sur ses hanches mais avaient commencé à faire des gestes circulaires partout sur son abdomen et descendaient lentement mais surement vers la source de plaisir et d'inconfort de Sirius. En effet son sexe était comprimé dans son pantalon depuis un bon moment et la gêne se faisait vivement ressentir. Donc quand Nuit descendit doucement la braguette du pantalon de Sirius, l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement bruyant. En entendant ce son, Nuit sut qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée. Parfois les clients sont extrêmement violent et il venait d'un avoir un la nuit d'avant. C'est pourquoi il avait instauré ces règles avec Sirius. Mais au son et à l'excitation qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de son amant d'un soir il sut que celui-ci serait peut-être dominant mais qu'il prenait à cœur de faire plaisir à son partenaire. Après avoir baissé lentement la braguette de Sirius, Nuit pris son sexe en main et se mit à faire quelques allers retours qu'il arrêta cependant bien vite pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture et pouvoir baisser son pantalon rapidement. Les soupirs de Sirius devinrent de plus en plus bruyants et exprimèrent sa joie d'être enfin touché intimement. Mais il n'en resta pas là pour autant. Malgré qu'il se soit laissé faire pour l'instant Sirius reprit rapidement les choses en main. Il fit reculer Nuit vers le lit tout en défaisant sa serviette. Le jeune homme était vraiment bien fait de sa personne. Cela enchanta Sirius dont le sexe eut un soubresaut inattendu pour son possesseur. Il sut qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour venir. Il pencha Nuit sur le lit, le laissa s'allonger comme il le désirait puis monta à quatre pattes sur son amant. Il commença par lui embrasser le cou, descendit jusqu'au petit bouton de chair qu'il martyrisa jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs et continua sa progression vers le ventre et le nombril du danseur. Il plongea sa langue dans son nombril et entendit la voix de son amant partir dans les aigus très vite. Le nombril devait être un point très sensible chez le jeune homme allongé sur le dos car ses soupirs devinrent de plus en plus forts et lascifs. Sirius sentit son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur et enleva sa chemise bouton par bouton pour faire languir le danseur sous lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas avoir ton du, ça je peux te l'assurer mais avant j'aimerai que tu me prennes en bouche. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de fellation. Le murmure de Sirius aurait pu passer inaperçu au jeune homme si son amant n'avait pas arrêté ses spirales avec sa langue et ses caresses sur tout son corps.

En entendant sa demande Nuit ne put qu'accepter car c'était rare qu'on lui demande aussi gentiment. Il y avait une impression de douceur qui émergeait de cet homme mystérieux qui était entré dans le club et il avait senti tout de suite son aura différente des autres. C'est pourquoi le jeune danseur n'avait pas refusé la nuit dans cet amant venu dont ne sait où. Nuit inversa alors les positions et s'assit sur les hanches de Sirius. L'animagus sentit son sexe être en contact avec les fesses du danseur et laissa échapper un long gémissement. Celui-ci se leva et alla doucement à la recherche des lèvres de l'apprenti-auror.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Sirius.

-Je t'embrasse, laisse-toi faire et apprécie. Dit Nuit d'une voix langoureuse.

-Non, hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasse. Dit Sirius d'une voix très dure et froide.

Elle fit frissonner le danseur et celui-ci releva les yeux vers ceux de Sirius. Le regard de l'animagus était froid et ses yeux exprimaient de la colère. Mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de Nuit, ses yeux se radoucirent et Sirius s'expliqua :

-Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi, ou parce que tu vends ton corps, crois-moi. C'est juste moi qui ne veut pas. Je fais cela avec tous mes amants.

-Ok. Répondit Nuit. Si tu ne veux pas c'est ton droit. Je reprends là où j'en étais dans ce cas. Continua-t-il d'une voix redevenue lascive et à laquelle Sirius répondit par un soupir de soulagement heureux que son amant ne lui en veille pas.

Les deux hommes reprirent alors leurs activités précédentes. Sirius se mit à nouveau calmement sur le dos et laissa Nuit faire son œuvre. Le danseur déposa une multitude de petits baisers tout le long du coup de Sirius et descendit progressivement vers l'organe qui réclamait son attention. Il passa par le nombril du maraudeur où il mima l'acte sexuel qui allait suivre. Et enfin après de longues minutes de torture pour Sirius dont la voix avait chaviré vers l'aigue, Nuit arriva enfin à son pénis. Il le caressa doucement de sa langue, la faisant courir sur toute la longueur de l'appendice et parfois il appuyait avec sa langue sur un endroit plus sensible faisant de ce fait crier Sirius encore un peu plus fort. Il suçotât doucement le gland, comme s'il suçait une glace puis fit rentrer le pénis doucement et délicatement dans sa bouche afin d'en sentir toute la longueur. Nuit gémissait également autour du sexe de Sirius ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire redoubler les gémissements de l'animagus. Partout dans la pièce on entendait les gémissements de Sirius et les encouragements de Nuit :

-Oh bon Dieu, oh oui c'est trop bon, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas. Continue de passer ta langue là. Sirius n'arrivait même plus à penser de façon cohérente. Ah, ah, ah, ouiiii. Nuit avait appuyé plus fortement sur la veine qui gonflait si durement le sexe de Sirius emprisonné dans la caverne humide du danseur.

-Surtout ne te gênes pas pour exploser, je n'attends que cela. Lui chuchota Nuit.

Le souffle des paroles de Nuit se répercuta sur le gland maintenant rougit de Sirius qui n'en pouvant plus éjacula fortement dans la bouche de son amant. L'animagus eut l'impression de voir des étoiles tellement son orgasme était intense. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour récupérer et pendant ce temps, Nuit avala tout ce que Sirius avait déchargé dans sa bouche et il en profita pour nettoyer ce qui avait coulé d'entre ces lèvres.

Sirius ne releva la tête qu'en entendant les soupirs et gémissements lascifs de Nuit. Il se demanda ce qui provoquait de tels sons de la bouche de son amant quand il vit les doigts couverts de lubrifiant de ce dernier entrer et sortir de son anus. A cette vue son sexe repris un peu de vigueur et tout de suite Sirius retrouva son énergie. Nuit avait déjà mis deux doigts dans son petit trou rosé, il était allongé sur le dos à côté du corps de Sirius, les genoux relevés pour permettre une meilleure pénétration de ces doigts. Sirius se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et masturba son pénis pendant que Nuit continuait son petit manège avec ses doigts.

-Je n'arrive pas à en mettre un troisième, tu peux m'aider ? Demanda Nuit d'une petite voix innocente ce qui gonfla le sexe de Sirius d'un seul coup car il savait que le son de sa voix était en totale contradiction avec son attitude.

-Sans aucun problème. Répondit Sirius. Et à ces mots, il rajouta un doigt dans l'orifice de Nuit.

Les deux hommes entraient avec vigueur leurs doigts dans l'anus du danseur et celui-ci poussait des soupirs et gémissements qui faisaient vibrer le sexe de l'animagus. Sirius n'attendait plus qu'une chose, c'était de se glisser dans le corps fin et étroit de cet être de la nuit.

-Putain, prend-moi maintenant, je n'en peux plus ! Hurla Nuit soudainement. Retire ton doigt immédiatement et mets-y ta bite.

Sirius fit rapidement ce qu'on lui demandait sans se plaindre, après tout lui aussi n'attendait plus que cela. Il prit un préservatif sur la commode à côté, déchira l'emballage et voulut le mettre mais Nuit lui retira des mains et prit le latex pour le dérouler doucement sur le sexe de Sirius. Celui-ci serra les dents car la torture était vraiment douce et violente à la fois car son sexe réclamait une attention particulière mais Sirius voulait prendre ce corps si gentiment offert. Une fois la capote en place, Sirius poussa doucement Nuit à se rallonger sur le lit, plaça ses genoux sur ses épaules et mit son sexe à l'entrée du corps de son amant.

-Vas-y d'une seule poussée, j'aime quand c'est un peu rude au départ et surtout tu peux te défouler tout de suite n'attend pas que je m'habitue. Nuit voulait donner le plus de plaisir possible à son amant.

Sirius entra alors dans le corps chaud et étroit du danseur et commença tout de suite des mouvements de vas-et-viens amples et lents. Il prit bien son temps pour découvrir l'orifice de Nuit et changea parfois d'angle de pénétration ce qui fit crier Nuit encore plus fort. Ce dernier hurlait à Sirius des insanités qui poussait l'animagus à ne prendre aucune précaution envers son amant, à ne rechercher que son plaisir personnel et à laisser aller ses pulsions les plus animales. Il augmenta la cadence de ses poussées dans l'anus de son partenaire et sentit les parois internes de celui-ci se resserrées autour de sa bite. Mais l'animagus ne voulait pas que son amant vienne tout de suite alors il serra la base de son sexe pour éviter une éjaculation. Il continua ses vas-et-viens à l'intérieur du corps de Nuit pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher son sexe et de laisser le plaisir couler dans les veines du danseur. Nuit sentit immédiatement son orgasme venir et se contracta tout autour du pénis de Sirius, ce qui amena la jouissance de ce dernier également. Les derniers râles de plaisirs et cris retentirent dans la chambre et bientôt on n'entendit plus que deux respirations chaotiques. Sirius se déplaça pour ne pas écraser le danseur à gauche de son corps et se mit sur le dos. Au bout de deux minutes, les deux hommes reprirent leur respiration et l'animagus enleva le préservatif de son sexe pour le mettre à la poubelle. Alors qu'il se levait du lit pour jeter le latex, il entendit de nouveau la voix de Nuit qui poussait des petits cris et sa respiration redevenir anarchique. Il se retourna et crut mourir de plaisir en voyant le deuxième homme à quatre pattes, l'anus à nouveau dilaté par un gode surgit d'on ne sait où. Sirius laissa tomber le latex au sol et grimpa à nouveau sur le lit.

Le reste de la nuit continua en gémissements, cris, soupirs et hurlements. Quelques heures avant le début du jour, Sirius quitta la chambre 23 et le club pour retourner chez lui. Il prit une douche et termina sa nuit dans son lit sans savoir que le lendemain sa vie changerai du tout au tout.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1, Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai hier mais ayant eu ma pré-rentrée cette semaine, mon problème d'ordi et n'ayant pas encore fini mon job d'été, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire la suite dans le temps que je m'étais impartit. C'est pourquoi il n'y aura de publication que tous les 15 jours à partir de maintenant et tant que je n'aurais pas pris assez d'avance dans les chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira beaucoup, même si le lemon n'est pas un SS/SB ce qui est normal mais vous en aurez d'autres avec le couple principal bien sûr mais pas tout de suite non plus car cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Ne soyez pas trop dur dans les critiques s'il vous plait car c'est ma première fiction et mon premier lemon.


	3. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de descriptions mais une review m'en a demandé et il est vrai que jusqu'à présent je ne me suis presque pas exercée à ce type d'écriture. J'espère que cela vous plaira surtout que ce n'est pas le seul chapitre où il y aura beaucoup de description étant donné que le prochain chapitre sera entièrement dédié à Severus, son enfance et ses actions à la sortie de Poudlard. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop ou si cela vous conviens car si j'écris c'est surtout pour vous, pour vous faire rêver !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**M :** Merci pour ta review, je sais je dis ça dans toutes mes réponses, mais je suis vraiment surprise d'en avoir reçue dès le premier chapitre. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et franchement j'adore ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas car en effet tu as du attendre 15 jours mais crois-moi c'était vraiment nécessaire car j'ai à peine une minute à moi et ça ne va pas s'arranger avant au moins début Novembre. Donc d'ici là et surement jusqu'à Noël le rythme de publication restera d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera assez ! Merci vraiment aussi pour tes encouragements .

**Sirius X Severus :** Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment sur le lemon car c'est vraiment ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Et malheureusement Nuit n'est pas du tout Severus, désolée pour l'état dans lequel je t'ai mise mais je reconnais que c'était voulu. Merci, Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et les compliments que tu me fais, je ne m'y attendais pas car comme je l'ai écrit pour une autre review, je ne m'attendais même pas à recevoir des commentaires sur mes premiers chapitres donc je suis vraiment super heureuse ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes d'orthographes, tout le monde en fait crois-moi ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira encore plus .

**Insomniaque :** merci pour ta review également et saches que je réponds toujours aux reviews dans les possibilités qui me sont offertes. J'ai moi-même parfois laissé des reviews avec des questions sur certaines fics et c'est vraiment dommage quand on voit que l'auteur ne nous répond pas. Cela ne nous donne pas envie de continuer à en poster d'autres. Pour ce qui est du HP/DM, il ne viendra qu'au chapitre 20 environ et il sera très léger mais indispensable pour la suite de mon histoire. Moi aussi j'adore quand la relation de Sirius et Severus commence à Poudlard ou tout de suite après. Merci pour les encouragements ! Et au prochain chapitre j'espère.

**_Une nuit parmi d'autres Chapitre 2 :_**

Le soleil se levait progressivement dans la campagne anglaise et frappait de ses rayons la vitre d'une fenêtre du premier étage d'une maison calme et silencieuse. Le bel endormi (qui ne le resterait pas longtemps) grogna doucement sous la chaleur et la luminosité de ses rayons matinaux. Le corps nu à peine recouvert par le drap du lit se réchauffait progressivement par l'astre solaire. Les cheveux noirs, ondulés et soyeux donnaient irrémédiablement envie d'y passer la main pour sentir cette douce sensation de soie et procurer par la même un bien-être incomparable au porteur. Le corps légèrement hâlé était éclairé par les rayons du soleil et l'on pouvait voir les muscles saillants du dos se contracter car la brume qui enveloppait son esprit commençait doucement à s'évaporer. Le jeune homme changea brusquement de côté et se mit sur le ventre ce qui fit bouger le drap et dévoilé encore plus son corps. On put alors admirer les abdominaux de l'endormi à peine révélés sur ce torse imberbe (je suis désolée mais je ne supporte pas les poils). La somnolence du dormeur reprit finalement. Etant rentré trad la veille au soir le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les volets ni de tirer les rideaux. Le soleil laissa finalement le bel endormi s'habitué à sa chaleur et sa luminosité et ce dernier repartit dans ses rêves mais bientôt Sirius se réveilla comme tous les matins, par la sonnerie de son insupportable réveil. Ce dernier faisait de ses matinées un Enfer car d'après son propriétaire il le réveillait beaucoup trop tôt qu'importe l'heure. En effet Sirius n'était pas du tout du matin. Il finit tout de même par sortir du lit après environ 15 minutes à réfléchir sur la possibilité de se faire porter pâle. Alors que Sirius avait à peine mit un pied hors des couvertures, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre avec une enveloppe accrocher à la patte. Sirius se leva et se prit les jambes dans les draps défaits et jetés à la hâte par terre. Il avait encore du mal à se réveiller et la nuit plaisante d'hier soir ne l'aidait pas. Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes à se remettre debout et à ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le hibou rentrer et délivrer son message.

Sirius, après avoir passé une main lasse sur son visage, prit le parchemin et le décacheta pour pouvoir le lire. Il connaissait suffisamment le hibou pour savoir que James ne lui enverrait jamais un courrier si tôt le matin si le message n'était pas important. Son meilleur ami et presque frère savait que l'animagus n'était jamais de bonne humeur le matin et avait beaucoup de difficulté à sortir du lit.

« Sirius,

Je t'écris si tôt car Dumbledore est passé chez nous hier soir. Il avait une information très importante à nous communiquer mais il préférait le faire dans un lieu sécurisé. Il nous donne rendez-vous à Poudlard aujourd'hui même en fin de journée. Je sais que l'on se voit aujourd'hui mais je préférais t'envoyé malgré tout ce message pour être sûr que tu n'oublies pas et pour te prévenir en avance. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer durant la journée.

Bon réveil et à tout de suite !

James. »

A ces mots Sirius se dit que la journée serait totalement pourrie (il n'avait pas tort). Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes pour se préparer entièrement le jeune homme se dépêcha de descendre les grands escaliers et d'accéder à la cuisine. Celle-ci était grande, claire avec des meubles en bois et des parois en verre. Un grand évier prenait toute la place sous une petite fenêtre mais une grande baie vitrée sur le côté droit permettait à la lumière du jour de pénétrer facilement dans la pièce et de ne pas avoir besoin d'allumer les lampes. La baie vitrée donnait sur une grande terrasse par encore aménagée mais Sirius se dit qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il aurait bien le temps plus tard pour tous ses travaux superflus. En effet quand il y a 18 mois Sirius avait été renié par sa famille et avait dû trouver un logement en très peu de temps, la famille Potter avait accepté de l'hébergé mais quand James avait annoncé son désir de vivre avec Lily, Sirius avait dû trouver une autre solution. Son oncle Algi était mort 3 semaines plus tard et il avait légué à Sirius cette grande maison située en pleine campagne londonienne. Elle était à une distance raisonnable de la ville ce qui lui convenait très bien car il aimait beaucoup les grands espaces. Le jardin faisait plusieurs hectares et une petite forêt ainsi qu'un étang accompagnaient la pelouse. Quand Sirius avait su que son oncle lui léguait tout ce qu'il possédait il avait tout d'abord cru à une blague car il ne connaissait pas très bien cet oncle renié également par sa famille puisqu'il avait des fréquentations douteuses. Mais lorsque le notaire était venu le voir chez les Potter en lui indiquant les dimensions de la maison et ses dépendances, Sirius n'avait pu qu'être ravi de cette chance. Il avait alors accepté l'héritage et déménagé le plus rapidement possible ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour ses parents d'adoption.

Il avait été ravi de découvrir une maison, certes pas très en bon état (son oncle ne devait plus y vivre depuis un bon moment) mais très grande, au calme et avec beaucoup de lumière. Il avait su dès les premiers pas dans la maison qu'il s'y sentirait comme chez lui et c'est cela par-dessus tout qui lui plaisait. La maison comportait trois étages dont le rez-de-chaussée, le grand jardin avec l'étang et la forêt mais aussi deux petites dépendances dont Sirius pourrait se servir en cabanon pour recevoir du monde ou en abri de jardin et rangement pour les balais de Quiditch. Les premières impressions de Sirius sur la maison s'étaient révélées justes quand il l'avait visitée et à la fin de la matinée il ne voulut plus du tout quitter la maison. Il était totalement sous le charme de la vieille demeure. Il savait qu'il y avait de nombreux travaux de restaurations à faire pour pouvoir l'habiter à nouveau mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait après tout toute la période estivale pour les réaliser sachant qu'il ne commençait les cours de formation qu'en Septembre. Alors tout l'été, aidé de James et ses parents, il avait restauré les pièces principales de la maison et celles surtout dont il aurait le plus besoin telles que la chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine, le salon. Il avait repeint la cuisine dans les tons beige et taupe pour apporter une luminosité nouvelle et un rajeunissement. Il avait choisi des nouveaux meubles pour aller avec les peintures dans un style beaucoup plus moderne et contemporain. La pièce faisait peau neuve et retrouvait son charme et sa convivialité. Dans le salon, il avait dû le débarrasser de tout ce qui l'encombrait, des dizaines de meubles en dépôts, des vieilles tapisseries mitées qu'il avait arraché des murs, des vases et des portraits plus moches les uns que les autres. Il s'était demandé comment son oncle avait pu garder autant de chose chez lui mais se dit qu'il ne devait pas habiter dans cette demeure pour l'avoir si négligée. Le salon avait été vidé puis les murs repeints également mais cette fois-ci en blanc et bleu. Il avait racheté un canapé d'angle et une mezzanine de couleur bleue et des meubles de couleur blanche : une grande table basse, une enfilade pour ranger les alcools et les verres à apéros, une grande table pour manger avec ses chaises et un grand vaisselier. Il avait pour plus de confort rajouté un grand tapis persan bleu installé devant la cheminée.

La salle de bain du premier étage avait été refaite toute en verte. Il avait fait tout casser pour tout refaire. C'était pour Sirius beaucoup plus simple que de reprendre petit à petit les travaux. Il avait installé une grande baignoire sur le côté gauche de couleur verte d'eau. La baignoire était équipée de jets massant et de jets à bulles. De l'autre côté il avait mis un double lavabo blanc avec des vasques rondes. Les lavabos étaient posés sur un plan de travail qui lui servait à poser toutes ses affaires pour qu'elles soient à porter de main. Le tout était surmonté un immense miroir. Le côté gauche était occupé par un placard coulissant dans lequel étaient rangées toutes les affaires de toilettes de Sirius. Le meuble était creusé dans le mur et était de couleur verte aussi mais beaucoup plus foncée que la baignoire. Le tout donnait un ensemble informe et faisait ressortir le calme et la tranquillité de cette pièce. Au fond de la salle d'eau on pouvait deviner un renfoncement dans lequel se trouvait une immense douche à l'italienne derrière une moitié de mur qui servait de protection afin que l'eau n'aille pas partout. Une paroi en verre servait de système de fermeture à cette douche dont les petits carreaux de mosaïque verte laissaient voir la forme de nymphes, sirènes et autres créatures marines (Je rêve littéralement d'avoir une douche à l'italienne comme ça mais mes parents ne veulent pas, tant pis je fais ma vie par procuration). Sirius était très fier de cette pièce et aimait passer du temps dedans car il s'y sentait vraiment bien et trouvait que les couleurs vertes et blanches des meubles et des installations l'aidait totalement à se détendre. Il comptait aménager une deuxième salle de bain au second étage suivant la même disposition mais dans des couleurs rouge et noir. La dernière pièce dont il s'était occupé avait été sa chambre. Elle avait été la pièce la plus rapide à refaire car il n'y avait installé qu'un lit double avec une penderie et un bureau. Il savait qu'il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour aménager la pièce d'à côté en un somptueux salon. Les draps et tout le linge de maison était de couleur rouge ce qui rappelait sans cesse sa maison d'écolier. Sirius tenait à cette touche Griffondor dans sa maison pour se différencier du reste de sa famille. Lorsqu'il eut fini les travaux dans les pièces principales de la maison, il était temps pour Sirius de reprendre les cours et depuis il n'avait pas chômé et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour continuer l'aménagement. Mais il savait qu'il ne se sentirait totalement chez lui qu'en ayant fini toutes les pièces tel qu'il le désirait. Il avait réalisé aussi qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour tout refaire tel qu'il l'entendait mais la maison en valait le coup car cela lui permettait d'être totalement indépendant. Il avait enfin un chez lui et cela le rendait très heureux. Il avait enfin un endroit où il pouvait être lui-même.

Ayant mangé vite fait deux toasts beurrés et tartinés de marmelade d'orange, Sirius but rapidement un bol de café avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain où il se déshabilla complètement en faisant valser ses vêtements un peu partout. Il prit une douche bien chaude pour se réveiller totalement avant de sortir tout ruisselant d'eau et de se prendre les pieds dans ses affaires. N'ayant pas d'elfe de maison, il jura dans sa barbe et porta le tout dans un panier à linge, choisit et installé par Madame Potter lors de l'aménagement. Elle savait que Sirius était habitué, à Poudlard et chez lui, à avoir des serviteurs qui faisaient tout pour lui or dans sa maison il n'avait personne en dehors de lui-même pour faire le ménage et le reste. Sirius glissa donc dans ses affaires et se retient de justesse au plan de travail et au lavabo devant lui. Il s'assura de son équilibre, se baissa et ramassa ses affaires sales pour les mettre dans le panier. En l'ouvrant Sirius remarqua qu'il aurait besoin de vite faire une lessive s'il ne voulait pas tombé en rade de vêtement. Même s'il en avait beaucoup le panier était rempli à ras bord de vêtements sales. Sirius sursauta puis soupira de soulagement en constatant que Madame Potter n'était pas dans la pièce et que ce n'était que sa conscience qui prenait sa voix pour le prévenir de faire ce qu'il fallait pour remédier au problème. Mais il savait également que s'il commençait à entendre la voix de Madame Potter c'est qu'il était grand temps de faire quelque chose.

Il soupira de frustration et regarda l'horloge accroché au mur pour voir qu'il avait tout juste le temps de se laver les dents, bosser ses cheveux et s'habiller s'il voulait être à l'heure pour débuter sa journée. Il se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à être en retard surtout que les évènements de la veille suggéraient que son chef d'apprentissage ne serait pas de bonne humeur. L'attaque d'hier avait prolongé le Ministère dans la peur d'une prochaine attaque de cette envergure, après tout un membre du Ministère avait été visé et plusieurs aurors étaient tombés sous les sorts de l'ennemi. Reléguant cette information au fond de son esprit, il donna un coup de brosse rapide dans ses cheveux, se brossa furtivement les dents et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre, la dernière au fond du couloir et entra en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa penderie et prit à la va-vite un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt noir par-dessus lesquels il mit sa cape de tous les jours. Il redescendit donc les escaliers, passa devant la cuisine et s'avança dans le salon. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée et prit sur le linteau, dans un petit pot, une poudre blanche qu'il jeta dans la cheminée. Celle-ci s'activa et des flammes vertes apparurent. Sirius entra dedans et prononça distinctement : « Ministère de la Magie ».

Son corps fut transporté, balloté et il résista à l'envie de rendre son petit déjeuner quand il retomba sur ses pieds. Grâce à ses réflexes et à son éducation, il sortit debout de la cheminée sans rien laisser voir sur son visage de son mal être. Il avait horreur de ce moyen de transports mais ce matin, il était vraiment trop à la bourre pour se soucier de cela. Il prit directement la direction des ascenseurs pour descendre au troisième étage, là où se trouvait les bureaux des aurors et notamment celui de son chef. Il arriva rapidement au bureau de celui-ci et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il prit sa robe d'apprenti-auror quand l'auror Milis qui passait juste à ce moment-là le prévint que son chef l'attendait dans une salle d'entrainement du troisième sous-sol. Sirius remercia rapidement l'auror et parti avec célérité vers le troisième sous-sol. Là-bas une salle spéciale d'entrainement avait été créée il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années pour que chaque auror puisse s'entrainer dans toutes les situations et contre tous les ennemis possibles. C'était une salle de simulation. Sirius arriva rapidement à la salle et vit ses compagnons dans le vestiaire en train de se changer. Il les rejoignit et se changea rapidement aussi.

-Eh ben alors, commence se fait-il que tu sois en retard, c'est la première fois depuis le début de ta formation ? Demanda James.

-Hey ben hier soir je suis sortis et rentré tard ce matin, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas dormi autant que je le voulais. Répondit Sirius d'une toute petite voix pour que personne à part James ne l'entende.

James lui lança un regard équivoque. Il savait à présent que son camarade était sorti hier soir et avait passé la nuit en bonne compagnie. Il ne dit rien car il n'aimait pas les pratiques de son meilleur ami mais il savait que chaque homme avait des besoins et il était difficile pour Sirius d'entamer une relation. Cela était dû à son éducation mais aussi à sa situation actuelle car après tout il était un apprenti-auror renié par sa famille. Et à l'école il avait tendance à passer de filles en filles ce qui n'était pas très engageant il faut bien le dire. Lily avait essayé de lui faire rencontrer des filles en faisant des rendez-vous à 4 certains soirs. Mais au bout de plusieurs mois James avait dit à Lily d'arrêter car il savait que cela faisait du mal à Sirius. L'animagus se doutait que Lily faisait tous ces efforts pour lui et qu'elle essayait de l'aider mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa souffrance de n'avoir personne pour lui et sa confiance en soi s'effritait au fil des mois passer seul. Ils avaient donc eu une très longue conversation tous les trois et à ce moment Sirius leur avait avoué qu'il était bisexuel. Le couple avait très bien prit la nouvelle et cela l'avait soulagé d'un énorme poids. Il s'était rendu compte que qu'importe ce qu'il aurait fait, qu'importe ses choix, ses amis auraient toujours été là pour lui. Le soulagement, la joie et la confiance avait déferlé en lui par vagues successives. Il avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de James, après tout son ami venait d'une bonne famille qui ne baignait pas dans la magie noire alors que lui venait d'une famille pas très nette dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait toujours peur qu'on lui reproche son ascendance et c'est pour cela que bien souvent dès qu'on lui parlait de sa famille il démarrait au quart de tour. James et Lily l'avait rassuré en lui disant que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient. Ils avaient donc finit cette journée en plaisantant et riant comme à leur habitude mais depuis James était beaucoup plus protecteur envers Sirius car il se doutait bien que son ami ne lui confiait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait. James comprenait car lui aussi confiait des choses à Lily et plus à Sirius comme au temps de leur études et se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait des choses que Sirius préférait garder pour lui ou aurait aimé confier à quelqu'un d'autre que James. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être un mauvais ami car il se disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sirius et cela lui faisait de la peine. Mais il savait pertinemment que seul Sirius pouvait faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui mériterait sa confiance et son amour.

-Bon eh ben j'espère que tu es malgré tout en forme parce que ce matin l'entrainement risque d'être musclé. Après l'attaque d'hier, nos supérieurs veulent que l'on revoie les situations d'attaques et de défense à plusieurs. On ne sait jamais. Et Watts avait l'air particulièrement remonté ce matin. Dit James en finissant de s'habiller.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis prêt. Répondit Sirius en lassant sa chaussure.

Les deux amis quittèrent les vestiaires avec leurs compagnons mais James retint Sirius juste après la sortie.

-Oh au fait, tu as eu mon message ce matin ? Interrogea James.

-Oh Oui je l'ai bien reçu. Il n'y a aucun problème pour ce soir. Répondit Sirius.

-Ok donc à la fin de la journée si on n'est plus ensemble, on s'attend dans le hall à l'endroit habituel et on ira ensemble à Poudlard.

-Ok sans problème.

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent se rassembler devant leur chef avec le reste de leurs camarades et passèrent toute la matinée à revoir les différentes attaques et défenses des équipes des aurors. Le midi venu, pour une fois ils restèrent manger au Ministère avec leurs collègues pour parler tactiques et défenses, revoir ce qu'il n'allait pas dans l'exercice du matin, comprendre comment améliorer leurs attaques.

L'après-midi fut consacré à l'étude et la pratique de sorts qu'ils n'avaient pas vus en classes. Il leur fallut donc les maitriser parfaitement avant la soirée ce qui fut sans difficultés pour James et Sirius mais pas pour d'autres de leurs camarades. Les deux maraudeurs aidèrent leurs amis facilement et au bout de trois heures, toutes les équipes maitrisaient à la perfection les six nouveaux sorts appris dans la journée.

Tous les apprentis-aurors repassèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer et prendre une douche. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et discutaient de la journée en se décontractant sous l'effet de l'eau bien chaude qui sortait des douches. Sirius sentait ses muscles devenir mous par la chaleur de l'eau, son esprit s'abandonna et relâcha toute prise. Il se sentait tellement bien là sous les douches, dans les vapeurs d'eaux qui l'entouraient. Soudain des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier firent surface dans son esprit et il sentit toute de suite son sexe réagir. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire à part essayer de calmer ses ardeurs. Après tout il était dans une pièce remplit d'autres hommes. Non il ne devait surtout pas penser à cela, il devait tout de suite penser à des scènes qui le répugnaient.

-… Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Sirius, Sirius tu m'écoutes ? SIRIUS ! James était juste à côté de son ami et remarqua soudainement que celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Sirius mais enfin que t'arrive-t-il ? D'habitude on n'arrive pas à te faire taire et aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne dis quasiment rien.

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis ce matin, je ne suis pas trop dans mon assiette. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça va passer. C'est juste un peu de déprime, mais une bonne soirée entre potes et c'est repartit. Rigola Sirius.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Questionna James.

-Non, je suis sûr, je viens de te le dire, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sirius sourit car sa conversation avec James lui permit d'oublier ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière notamment le visage de Nuit entre ses jambes et de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur le présent. Il avait eu très peur que les autres mecs se rendent compte de son érection. Sous la douche et dans une pièce remplit d'autres mecs nus et mousseux, il ne se sentait pas de se faire choper et devoir s'expliquer devant ses collègues. Surtout qu'il savait qu'en se retournant il avait des chances d'avoir une érection encore plus conséquente étant donné le physique de certains de ses collègues, après tout, les aurors sont censés restés en très bonne condition physique. Il ne se sentait pas non plus de commencer une conversation avec James sur sa nuit dernière. Il ne voulait pas le faire ni dans cette pièce ni en cet instant. Il préférait le faire au calme, une fois chez James et Lily où il était sûr d'être en sécurité et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

James n'insista pas, sachant que question sentiments son ami n'était pas très à l'aise. Il préféra le laissé tranquille pour l'instant sachant que Sirius viendra le voir quand il aura besoin de parler. Il était comme cela Sirius, il gardait tout pour lui pendant un moment et ensuite il explosait une bonne fois pour toute jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Cela ne gênait en aucun cas James, il aimait quand son ami se confiait à lui car dans ses cas-là il avait l'impression de pouvoir l'aider réellement bien que souvent c'était l'inverse qui se passait.

James sourit de retour à Sirius et ils partirent se changer. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard pour la réunion de ce soir. Ils sortirent des vestiaires et se dirigèrent vers leur bureau pour déposer leurs capes d'entrainement et récupérer leur cape d'extérieur. En repartant vers l'ascenseur de service, ils entendirent leur chef, l'auror Watts, parlé à voix basse à un autre auror et ralentirent leur marche pour mieux entendre la conversation :

-Et la petite vous l'avez trouvé où exactement ? Demanda Watts.

-On l'a retrouvé sous l'évier de la cuisine. Elle était dans le placard et entouré de multiples sorts de protections. Apparemment un mangemort l'aurait enfermé là-dedans pour la sauver d'après ses dires. Elle nous a confirmé qu'un homme en noir l'avait prise et l'avait mise dedans en lui disant de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas parler et surtout de ne pas sortir avant qu'un homme avec une cape rouge ne lui le dise. Ce mangemort savait que les aurors allaient intervenir et trouver la petite fille dans le placard. La question est de savoir quel est ce mangemort ? Ça serait bien de le trouver pour avoir un espion chez eux. Répondit l'autre auror.

Les deux amis se regardèrent l'un l'autre en comprenant que cette petite fille serait surement le sujet principal de la réunion de ce soir. Ils partirent subrepticement sans faire de bruit pour que les deux aurors en chef ne les entendent pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant les ascenseurs, prirent le premier qui s'ouvrirent devant eux et montèrent au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent d'un regard qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter dans le Ministère de la conversation qu'ils venaient de surprendre et préférèrent attendre d'être dehors. Ils allèrent sortir du bâtiment quand ils croisèrent Alice Lonbubat, la toute récente femme de Frank Londubat et la saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trop se parler en plein milieu du hall mais ils se retrouveraient dans peu de temps à Poudlard. Frank et Alice étaient tout comme eux des membres de la résistance organisée par Dumbledore pour résister aux Mangemorts et à leur maitre. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mariés tout juste deux mois auparavant et ils filaient le parfait amour depuis leur sixième année d'études à Poudlard. Les jeunes mariés étaient très heureux même si la mère de Frank était souvent sur leur dos. Mais Alice n'hésitait pas à la remettre à sa place quand il le fallait. Les deux amis appréciaient beaucoup la jeune femme car celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire, c'était une auror douée et talentueuse avec un instinct très développé. Elle n'hésitait pas à donner de sa personne, était chaleureuse et possédait une joie de vivre qui faisait le bonheur de ses proches.

Ils finirent par sortir du Ministère et transplanèrent aux abords de Pré-au-Lard, la dernière petite ville sorcière de tout l'Angleterre. Ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard en discutant à nouveau des choix des sorts appris le jour même et s'arrêtèrent en entendant un bruit de transplanage dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent Lily arrivée droit sur eux. Elle salua Sirius d'une bise et embrassa James sur la bouche. Durant ce baiser amoureux échangé par ses deux amis, Sirius détourna le regard. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise de voir un couple s'embrasser sous ses yeux et savait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser les hommes avec qui il ne couchait qu'une nuit. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un problème sous-jacent bien plus profond mais ne voulait pas s'attarder dessus et encore moins en cet instant. Les trois compares reprirent aussitôt leur route pour Poudlard et arrivèrent rapidement devant les grilles qui s'ouvrirent à leur passage. Ils se lancèrent un sort de dissimulation, ils étaient après-tout dans une école et malgré l'heure tardive, ils savaient que bien des étudiants ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu. Eux même l'ayant fait durant leurs années d'études dans ce lieu. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau de Dumbledore et sans même qu'ils ne prononcent le mot de passe (qu'ils ne savaient pas), la gargouille se tourna et dévoila l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Ils y montèrent et en poussant la porte, ils entendirent de nombreuses voix.

-Hey ben, il y a déjà du monde. Souligna Sirius.

En effet une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle et échangeaient une conversation très animée sur l'attaque de l'autre soir. Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, les vit arrivés et leur sourit.

-Ah enfin vous êtes arrivé, il ne manque plus qu'Alice et Frank et la réunion pourra débutée.

Les trois amis s'assirent sur des chaises leur étant réservées et juste à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur les deux jeunes mariés. Ils s'assirent enfin après avoir salué le directeur et la réunion put alors débutée.

-Je vous ai convoqués tous ce soir par rapport à l'attaque d'hier sur la propriété des Stuarts et parce que la mort de toute cette famille entraine des conséquences sur l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Lord Stuart était ambassadeur anglais en France. Sa mort peut être perçue par les français comme une déclaration de guerre. En ce qui concerne le Ministère, il a pris ce meurtre non pas comme une déclaration envers lui mais pour une simple enquête. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, cet acte d'une barbarie ignoble a été commis par Voldemort et nous devons à partir de cet instant être constamment sur nos gardes. Plus personne n'est à l'abri désormais, aujourd'hui encore moins qu'hier. Cet homme entretenait les relations entre la France et l'Angleterre et réglait toujours les malentendus entre notre Ministre et le Président français. Ce qui arrivait souvent étant donné le caractère des deux hommes. Nous sommes face à une situation sans précédent car jusqu'à présent les mangemorts, comme ils se nomment, ont franchi un cap dans leurs ignominies. Assassiner cet homme c'est couper les relations entre l'Angleterre et le reste du monde car si notre ambassadeur en France n'est plus protéger tous les membres du Ministère peuvent aujourd'hui être en danger. J'insiste énormément sur cet acte et ses conséquences car vous allez très vite vous apercevoir de leurs portées. Comparer à ce que veut croire le Ministère et à ce qu'il fait croire à la population, ce meurtre dénonce la confiance des mangemorts en eux et envers leur maitre qui est passé à une autre étape de son plan.

-Justement quel est son plan ? Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant ? Et jusqu'à présent vous nous avez surtout convoqués pour nous faire connaitre les menaces que l'on pouvait craindre. Nous n'avons pour l'instant jamais pris part à un acte de défense du monde sorcier. Nous ne les avons jamais affrontés. Fit remarquer Frank. Nous n'avons pour l'instant fait que des réunions mais sans vraiment approfondir la question de la rébellion.

-Je pense, et l'auror Maugrey, sera en accord avec moi, que Voldemort a pour but de couper toutes les relations de l'Angleterre avec le reste du monde puis de contrôler la presse et le Ministère et d'amener la population à croire qu'il est le seul salut possible pour nous. Nous devons à partir d'aujourd'hui intervenir sur chaque attaque des mangemorts sans prendre pour l'instants des risques inconsidérés. Après tout si nous mourrons tous bêtement nous ne pourrons servir comme nous l'entendons la population anglaise. Les sorciers seront touchés autant que les moldus à présent.

Alastor Maugrey confirma la version de Dumbledore par un grognement sourd.

Dumbledore reprit :

-Nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire. J'ai réuni toutes les personnes que je pensais susceptibles de pouvoir prendre part aux combats qui nous attendent en sachant que les personnes convoquées ne sont pas sans défense. Vous êtes tous de grands sorciers capables de vous défendre mais je comprendrais très bien que vous refusiez. C'est votre droit et personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. En attendant votre décision finale, je vous demande d'être encore plus vigilants et prudents. La famille Stuart a été assassinée et non sans une bonne raison. Nous ne connaissons pas en détails les plans de Voldemort mais les mangemorts n'ont pas hésité à torturer et tuer des enfants. Alors faites vraiment attention à vous. Est-ce-que vous avez d'autres questions ?

L'assemblée répondit non d'une seule voix. Dumbledore suspendait alors la réunion et tout le monde repartit chez lui en quittant Poudlard silencieusement et sans déranger les étudiants mais Sirius et James n'en avait pas fini avec Dumbledore. Lily fit signe à son mari de la suivre mais il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de parler avec Dumbledore et qu'il la rejoindrait à la maison. Elle partit alors du bureau. Sirius et James se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et le dévisagèrent.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire les garçons, et si je n'ai pas dévoilé cette information aux autres c'est que j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission délicate. En fait j'aurais surtout besoin de toi Sirius. Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de laisser James en-dehors de tout ça car tu lui répéteras tout à la sortie et d'ailleurs je tiens à ce qu'une autre personne soit au courant de ce que je vais te dire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent et écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention ce que le directeur allait leur révéler.

-Hier soir, après l'attaque, un mangemort est venu me voir. Il était effondré après avoir vu ce que ces camarades ont osé faire à la famille Stuart. Il est venu me voir en demandant la rédemption et je lui aie dit que je ne pouvais la lui accordé comme cela. Il m'a alors dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour se racheter. Je lui ai donc proposé de devenir espion pour notre compte. Il doit me donner sa réponse définitive ce soir. C'est pourquoi je voulais te voir Sirius. Je veux que ce soit toi qui sois notre contact avec notre espion.

Sirius fut énormément surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Dumbledore lui confie une tâche aussi importante surtout vu son caractère. Il s'en étonna même :

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je veux que ce soit toi car si tu arrives à bien t'entendre avec lui, à avoir confiance en lui pour nous transmettre les informations et à voir à travers son masque, nous saurons tous que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Tu hais les mangemorts, tu hais les sang-purs et je pense que si toi tu peux avoir confiance en lui alors nous aussi.

Sirius comprit où Dumbledore voulait en venir et accepta cette tâche. Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent alors de ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans le bureau de leur chef :

-Watts disait à un autre auror en chef qu'un mangemort avait sauvé une petite fille de ces camarades. Je suppose que c'est lui. Expliqua James.

-Oui il m'a dit qu'il avait mis une petite fille dans un placard de la cuisine pour la protéger. Très bien, dans ce cas, si notre espion est toujours d'accord, je t'enverrais un hibou demain Sirius pour te dire le lieu et l'heure de votre première rencontre.

-Ok ça me convient parfaitement. Tant que les rencontres ne troublent pas mon travail, il n'y aura aucun souci.

-De toute façon je n'organise que la première, après ce sera à vous de vous entendre pour organiser les suivantes. Répondit Dumbledore. Et après tout je sais que dans moins d'un an vous deviendrez tous deux des aurors et nous pourrons à ce moment-là encore mieux protéger la population. Nous aurons des membres dans le Ministère ce qui nous fournira un avantage considérable. Et puis moins il y a de monde au courant de vos réunions et du lieu où vous vous retrouverez et plus vous serez protéger par le secret. C'est pourquoi il vous faudra trouver un autre endroit si possible et le protéger avec vos propres sorts. Vous pourrez par vous-mêmes fixer un protocole de retraie si jamais vous vous faisiez surprendre.

-Très bien, sur ce point je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous. Moins de gens seront au courant et plus on sera protégé. De plus si nous mettons en place nos propres mots de passe et nos propres sorts de protections combinés, il y aura moins de chance que les Mangemorts nous trouvent. Savez-vous s'ils pensent qu'un traitre fait partie de leur mouvement ?

-Non, je suis presque sûr que non car en ce moment Voldemort gagne de la puissance chaque jour et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se douter de quelque chose. Répondit le vieil homme.

-Je suis en accord avec vous aussi Dumbledore quand vous dites que l'on vous servira mieux l'année prochaine et que l'on pourra intervenir directement lors des batailles mais les mangemorts n'ont-ils pas eux aussi des espions au Ministère ? Demanda James.

-Si surement mais entre Alice, Frank, toi et Sirius en plus de Maugrey et de Lily qui finit ses études de médecine je pense que la défense de notre groupe pourra se faire sans encombre. Et puis il y a aussi d'autres membres qui ont des compétences particulières. De toute façon, tout comme pour vous dès qu'une personne voudra intégrer notre groupe, on lui fera passer un test. Nous ne serons jamais à l'abri de quelque manière que ce soit de ce danger car la traitrise pourrait venir de partout.

-Oui c'est vrai que plus nous serons nombreux et moins les mangemorts pourront faire de dégâts sur les champs de bataille mais en dehors notre nombre pourrait être un obstacle. Remarqua Sirius. Enfin pour l'instant nous ne doutons pas les uns des autres, c'est même le contraire, le fait qu'on ait fait nos études ensemble ou presque fais de nous un groupe vraiment soudé et cela sera vraiment un avantage entre nous. Nous ne nous battrons pas pour obtenir plus d'avantages encore de la part de noter leader. Mais c'est vrai que pour ce soir, si nous pouvons récupérer un espion de leur groupe, cela nous ferrais un avantage encore en plus par rapport aux Mangemorts.

-Alors nous faisons comme cela, je vous envoie un hibou dès que j'ai parlé avec notre espion. A demain alors Sirius. Et bonne soirée les garçons !

Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent à leur tour le directeur et sortirent du bureau. Ils quittèrent avec une pointe de regret le château qui avait le lieu de tant de moments heureux et se rendirent chez James.

* * *

Lily avait déjà commencé à préparer le diner quand les deux hommes arrivèrent et comme le jour d'avant ils mirent le couvert pendant que Lily finit la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à table et Lily leur demanda ce que qu'ils voulaient à Dumbledore. Aussitôt les garçons répondirent qu'ils voulaient parler avec Dumbledore de l'avancée de l'enquête sur l'attaque de la famille Stuart étant donné que c'est leur chef, l'auror Watts qui la dirigeait. Lily ne fut pas dupe une seconde, elle savait qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière, mais elle savait que si son fiancé et son ami lui mentaient c'était pour son propre bien et aussi surement parce que Dumbledore leur avait fait promettre de ne dire à quiconque plus que le sujet de leur discussion. Elle n'insista pas et la conversation changea sur un autre sujet. La soirée passa doucement et Sirius quitta la maison de ses amis vers 23h. Il ne voulait pas partir trop tard car il était déjà rentré hier soir tard et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin.

* * *

En transplanant devant chez lui, Sirius repensa à sa soirée d'hier et sentit à nouveau son sexe s'ériger. Il passa la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit en reconnaissant la magie de son propriétaire, monta l'escalier et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, se mettant totalement nu. Ses vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres au fil du passage des mains de Sirius qui glissaient sur son corps. Il les passa sur son torse, tritura un petit moment ses tétons qui durcirent rapidement grâce aux souvenirs de la veille mais également à la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi lors de sa douche de l'après-midi. Son sexe durci en même temps que ses tétons au souvenir de l'eau chaude qui cascadait sur son corps. Il dirigea une main plus bas et alla directement saisir son sexe. Il commença à se masturbé par des vas-et-viens lents et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Là il remonta les genoux de façon à pouvoir diriger sa deuxième main vers ses testicules et son anus beaucoup plus facilement. Il titilla l'entrée de son corps doucement et accéléra soudainement ses mouvements de mains sur son pénis. Il arrêta cependant bien vite car il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de venir et souhaitait ne pas atteindre trop vite la jouissance. Il se tourna vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et y pris un lubrifiant mit là dès qu'il avait aménagé la pièce car ses nuits étaeint pour la plupart solitaires. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha en avant de façon à avoir les avant-bras couchés sur le lit. Il mit un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, l'étalant tranquillement. Son excitation était un peu retombée ce qui lui permettrait de mieux apprécier l'orgasme qui allait suivre. Il fit courir ses doigts gluants sur ses tétons mais très vite les fit redescendre à nouveau au niveau de son anus. Il en fit rentré un ce qui lui fit poussé un long gémissement lascif. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas titillé cette zone de son corps et il sentait le plaisir courir à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Il savait que son orgasme serait rapide et fulgurant et à cette pensée son excitation monta d'un cran. Malgré tout Sirius voulait prendre son temps et apprécier cet orgasme jusqu'au bout. Les soupirs et gémissements de Sirius devinrent de plus en plus sonores et parfois des petits cris s'échappaient de sa bouche quand il touchait un point particulièrement sensible dans son petit trou serré. Il fit durer le jeu pendant plusieurs minutes : il fit bouger tout doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de son anus pour bien l'étirer et le dilater. Il ne voulait pas se faire mal ni être gêner le lendemain. Ses vas-et-viens s'intensifièrent autant au niveau de son sexe qu'au niveau de son entrée et il rajouta même un deuxième doigt qui le fit siffler de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Ses mouvements de mains étaient devenus réguliers, les gémissements de Sirius se transformèrent en cris jouissifs et son pénis gorgé de sang réclamait la délivrance mais il délaissa son organe pour se concentrer au maximum sur son anus où après s'être habitué à l'intrusion de ses deux doigts, il en mit un autre qui eut du mal à passer à cause de la difficulté de sa position et de l'étroitesse de son canal. En effet même si la position était propice aux préliminaires sexuels tels que les aimait Sirius, quand on pratique cela seul, c'est beaucoup moins facile et évident. Ses mouvements de mains étaient bloqués par son corps et il n'arrivait pas à enfoncer ses doigts aussi loin qu'il le voulait. Il reprit alors ses attentions sur son sexe avec son autre main et il n'eut besoin que de quatre vas-et-viens pour venir en poussant un grand et long cri de jouissance. Des jets de spermes sortirent par saccade de son sexe dur, érigé et rouge. Sirius finit par s'effondrer sur lui-même sans force et sans vision. Il avait toujours de meilleur orgasme quand il se mettait des doigts dans l'anus. Cela l'excitait énormément et la pression dans tout son corps explosait d'un seul coup comme l'éruption d'un volcan ce qui le laissait toujours pantois pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce soir ne fit pas exception et Sirius mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration à moitié contrôlée et à retrouver un champ de vision net. Parfois il se demandait si un jour il trouverait une personne qui lui ferrait ressentir cet effet-là. Une fois sa respiration parfaitement sous contrôle et les vertiges ressentis par l'orgasme totalement évaporés, il se lança un sort de nettoyage ainsi que sur les draps et sentit le sommeil l'envahir immédiatement. La journée avait été longue et pleine de rebondissements.

* * *

Pendant que Sirius profitait d'un repos bien mérité, une ombre parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard sans qu'aucun son ne s'entende. L'ombre se glissa jusqu'à la gargouille devant le bureau du directeur. Elle monta l'escalier et frappa à la porte du directeur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un mot et l'ombre s'avança dans la pièce. Le Directeur l'attendait derrière son grand bureau et la rassura tout de suite :

-Viens, viens. Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a que nous ce soir. assies-toi. J'ai parlé de toi à deux personnes de notre groupe et l'une d'entre elle est d'accord pour te voir. Tu lui transmettras les informations que tu obtiendras au fur et à mesure des soirées et des évènements bien sûr. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? Demanda le directeur.

-Non il n'y a aucun souci. Je veux vraiment vous aider. J'ai pris conscience des actes monstrueux de Vous-savez-qui. Je sais que ce que nous faisons n'est pas bon pour le monde magique. J'ai pris aussi conscience que ce n'est pas la route que je veux suivre. Les meurtres, les assassinats, la torture et les viols, je ne supporte plus. Je veux vraiment autre chose. Je sais que la haine ressentie auparavant ne m'aidera jamais à avancer, je veux laisser tout cela derrière moi une fois que la guerre sera finie. Je veux vraiment autre chose. J'en ai assez de tout de sang, de ces menaces constantes, de cette peur et cette horreur qui me colle à la peau. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je viens pour me racheter en ayant pleine de mes crimes et je ne les renie pas, au contraire je les accepte car je sais que plus jamais je ne veux les reproduire. Et je sais également qu'il me faudra beaucoup pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs.

-Oui j'ai aussi conscience de cela et je sais que ta volonté de rédemption est sincère. J'ai promis de t'aider du mieux que je pouvais et je tiendrais cette promesse. Si tu as un problème n'importe quand, utilise ce portoloin, il te mènera dans ce bureau même à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit. N'oublie pas, utilises le dès que tu en sens le besoin. Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour rien. Tu peux sauver des centaines de vies en espionnant ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et te perdre ne résoudra pas la guerre de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Dit le professeur Dumbledore en lui remettant un petit objet de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie que l'ombre mit immédiatement dans la poche de sa cape.

-Je suis d'accord mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiance en moi et jamais il ne croirait que je le trahisse. Mais vous me promettez que mes amis non plus ne souffriront pas dans cette guerre ou du moins qu'ils n'iront pas en prison ? Vous ferrez attention à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien ? Questionna l'ombre d'une voix suppliante.

-Je te promets que ni toi, ni tes amis, ne seront inquiétés à la fin de la guerre. Mais le souci ce n'est pas moi, c'est les actes qu'ils vont commettre. S'ils vont trop loin, je ne pourrais rien pour eux. Les aurors ne voudront jamais les laissés partir sans rien dire. Et malgré toute la puissance que je possède, il y a encore des endroits où je ne peux pas aller et où je suis sans pouvoir. Répondit Dumbledore.

L'ombre acquiesça et Dumbledore lui dit qu'il enverra une lettre à son contact dans la matinée du lendemain. Le directeur lui dit que le premier rendez-vous se situerait dans un hôtel du Londres moldu pour plus de précaution. Une chambre a déjà été louée pour eux et ils n'auront plus que le mot de passe à dire pour pouvoir franchir la porte.

-Le mot de passe c'est « nocturne ». Dit Dumbledore.

-Ok, alors on ne se voit pas avant un moment, étant donné que ce ne sera pas vous mon contact.

-Non, pour le prochain contact que nous aurons, soit je t'enverrais un hibou, si c'est vraiment important ou alors c'est toi qui demandera à me voir. Mais autrement, il est préférable que nous ne nous rencontrions pas en personne. Expliqua Dumbledore. Moins tu viendras Poudlard et plus tu passeras inaperçus mieux cela sera pour toi.

Dumbledore salua l'espion et celui-ci sortit silencieusement du bureau. Il quitta Poudlard aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et s'enfonça dans l'ombre. Il disparut d'un seul coup du chemin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dumbledore envoya un message par hibou à Sirius lui confirmant l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous en plus de l'inscription du mot de passe. L'heure du rendez-vous était fixée à 21h30 à l'auberge du phénix rouge. Malgré le nom de l'auberge qui aurait pu faire croire à un lieu magique, l'établissement était un endroit tout à fait moldu, qui offrait la possibilité de louer des chambres et de faire restaurant en même temps.

Sirius passa la journée à imaginer dans sa tête la soirée et à se demander qui était l'espion en question. Il finit par attraper un mal de tête effroyable. Il rentra donc chez lui et prit une douche bien froide pour se calmer. Cela lui fit un bien fou et il décida de penser à autre chose. Il commença la rédaction du dossier que leur chef leur avait demandé. En effet, celui-ci, avec l'accord de son supérieur, avait prévu de former encore plus rapidement la nouvelle génération d'aurors qui étaient en formation pour les envoyer sur le terrain. Plus il y aurait de monde pour protéger les civils et moins il y aurait de victimes. Seulement le dossier faisait une cinquantaine de pages. Leur chef voulait qu'ils connaissent les différents protocoles car la paperasse était l'un des sujets dont on ne parlait jamais dans les formations mais elle représentait une grosse part du travail des aurors et ne pas se perdre dans les différents formulaires faisait gagner un temps considérable aux enquêteurs.

Il était encore en train de remplir le troisième formulaire pour la quatrième fois (il n'arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs et heureusement qu'il pouvait corriger ses réponses au fur et à mesure par un coup de gomme magique) quand son horloge sonna. Il était 21h20 et Sirius devait partir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous.

Il sortit donc de la cuisine, passa prendre une veste dans sa chambre, vérifia pour la cinquième fois que sa baguette était bien accroché à son bras. Il sortit donc de chez lui et s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait au grillage de sa maison. Il transplana sitôt les barrières passées et se retrouva directement en plein Londres. Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'adresse indiquée sur le mot de Dumbledore et le jeta dans une poubelle. Quand il entra dans l'auberge, il s'aperçut très vite de la décomposition du lieu. Les murs étaient sales et couverts de noirs et de moisissures. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier sans se faire voir car la salle était remplie de monde et il se demandait bien pourquoi vu l'état des lieux. Il monta directement au premier étage et s'aperçut que les chambres étaient numérotées de 1 à 10. Il fallait donc qu'il monte encore un étage. En poursuivant sa montée, il mit un pied sur une marche et celle-ci grinça si fort sous son poids qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de faire un régime. Il se dit que l'établissement n'était vraiment pas fréquentable et se demanda comment Dumbledore avec put le choisir. Enfin il atteint le deuxième pallié qui comportait les chambres 11 à 20. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et se stoppa devant la chambre 17. Il souffla un bon coup, remit ses cheveux en place (on se demande bien pourquoi, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant ) et donna le mot de passe « nocturne ». Il sentit les barrières magiques s'effondrées, il frappa donc à la porte et entra.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 2, je sais que c'est assez brutal comme fin, mais je voulais absolument tenir le suspense encore un peu plus longtemps. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et à dans 15 jours !

Date de prochaine publication : Vendredi 4 Octobre.


	4. Note de l'auteure

**Mise à jour du 03/10/13:**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tou(s/tes) ce(ux/lles) qui suivaient mon histoire mais je dois dire qu'après la lecture d'une review, je ne suis pas en état d'assurer la publication du prochain chapitre, prévue pour le 4 Octobre. Je suis vraiment désolée et sachez que je culpabilise beaucoup car j'ai horreur de donner une date et de ne pas publier ce jour-là alors que c'était prévu, mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement. En effet suite à cette review, j'ai un gros blocage et je me remet énormément en question moi ainsi que mes capacités et mon histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si je publierai mon prochain chapitre pour le Dimanche 13 Octobre (si j'arrive à surmonter mon blocage et à reprendre confiance en moi) ou si je ne serais absolument pas capable de continuer cette fiction. En tout cas sachez que votre soutien et vos reviews m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchée et que je serais navrée d'arrêter cette aventure aujourd'hui.

J'espère malgré tout vous revoir très vite et continuer cette histoire!

A très bientôt,

Elektra Black 2.


	5. Chronologie

Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous indiquer à l'avance certaines dates car je pense qu'autrement vous allez vous perdre et pour que cela réponde à vos questions.

**Naissances :**

Severus : 3 Octobre 1959

Sirius : 10 Novembre 1959

James : 27 Mars 1960

Lily : 30 Janvier 1960

Lucius : 18 Juillet 1957

Regulus : 12 Juni 1961

Théodore : 13 Mai 1957

Narcissa : 23 Avril 1959

Bellatrix : 8 Janvier 1957

Androméda : 15 Mars 1956

**Promotions :** je n'y ai mis que les principaux personnages que je vais réutiliser pour la suite.

1967 : Androméda.

1968 : Lucius, Théodore, Bellatrix.

1969 :

1970 : Narcissa.

1971: Severus, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily…

1972: Regulus.

Ensuite :

Mariage de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black : 10 Mai 1979

Mariage de Théodore Nott et Priscilla Turis : 27 Février 1979.


	6. Chapitre 3

Disclamer : L'univers appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : la rencontre en Sirius et Severus est prévue pour le prochain chapitre mais avant cela, il faut que je mette certaines choses en place autrement vous n'allez pas tout comprendre. S'il y a des questions à poser sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Ah oui autre chose aussi : si vous avez des envies et qu'elles peuvent coller avec mon histoire, proposez-les-moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je veux que vous sachiez que si j'écris c'est parce que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête depuis plusieurs années mais je veux aussi qu'elle soit interactive, donc vraiment si vous avez une envie particulière, proposez-la .

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review et m'ont soutenue durant cette petite période de doutes. Certains parmi vous n'ont peut-être pas compris pourquoi je m'étais interrompue et je tiens à m'expliquer. Je suis à la fac, en troisième année de Licence et le travail demander est considérable. De plus j'ai trois boulots à côté ce qui fait que j'ai dû jongler avec beaucoup de chose en même temps (en plus de l'anniversaire de ma mère). Je pense que tout ce stress m'a rendu plus émotive et j'ai été déstabilisée. J'ai reçu une review qui je l'avoue m'a rendue perplexe à la lecture car je connais cette personne, je veux dire que je la connais réellement et que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça de sa part. Comme je vois cette personne presque tous les jours nous avons pu discuter de son commentaire. Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre et je tiens à demander officiellement à cette personne si elle veut bien me corriger tous mes chapitres prochains (et donc les avoir en exclusivité) car après réflexion c'est ce qui m'est apparu le plus évident à faire. J'attends donc sa réponse avec impatience !

Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour et que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.

Note 2 de l'auteure : je calcule les âges des enfants en fonction de la rentrée : je m'explique. Pour intégrer Poudlard pour moi, il faut avoir 11 ans au maximum le 31 Août. Donc si un enfant est né le 4 septembre 1959 il intégrera Poudlard en 1971 et il aura 11 ans à Poudlard pendant 4 jours et le reste de l'année il aura 12 ans. Mais il ne pourra pas rentrer à l'école en 1970 car il n'aura que 10 ans le jour de la rentrée. Donc Severus et Sirius sont nés en 1959 et Lily et James en 1960 mais ils sont tous les quatre dans la même année malgré tout car je compte en fonction de la rentrée scolaire. Leur rentrée scolaire a donc lieu en 1971 quand ils ont tous les quatre 11 ans. Heu si vous avez besoin d'explication supplémentaire ou plus claires n'hésitez pas. Normalement vous devez avoir la fiche d'indications sur le chapitre précédent donc ça devrait vous aidez.

Les réponses aux reviews sont toutes sur mon profil !

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à dédier ce chapitre à Sirius X Severus!**

**_Chapitre 3 : Une nuit parmi d'autres_**

Severus était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en plein cœur de Londres et regardait à travers celle-ci les gens défiler dans les rues. Malgré la pluie qui tombait comme bien souvent dans cette ville, beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes dehors. Il les regardait passer d'un œil morne et sans vie. Il semblait si profondément ancré dans ses pensées qu'on avait l'impression que rien n'aurait pu le ramener à la réalité. Le jeune homme se demandait comment il en était arrivé à se retrouver dans cette chambre minable d'une sordide auberge de Londres. Mais lorsqu'il se remémora tous les actes qui l'avaient conduit ici il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

Severus était né le 3 Octobre 1959, dans un hôpital moldu de Londres. L'enfant était chétif et ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Il ouvrait facilement ses grands yeux noirs sur le monde pour le contempler à sa guise. Sa mère Eileen Snape était une femme ordinaire à un détail près : c'était une sorcière au sang-pur mise à l'écart par sa famille après avoir épouser un homme sans pouvoirs magiques, un moldu. En effet, alors qu'elle était fiancée à un brillant jeune homme de même origine sociale qu'elle, Eileen, à la surprise générale de sa famille avait annulé ses fiançailles pour retrouver un moldu de basse extraction et s'enfuir avec lui. Sa famille n'avait pas du tout apprécié son geste surtout que son premier fiancé aurait assuré la gloire, l'honneur et le prestige de leur dynastie.  
Eileen s'était donc enfuie avec un moldu du nom de Tobias Snape qui habitait un petit quartier de Londres, dans les bas-fonds sordides et crasseux de la grande ville. Tobias avait rencontré Eileen lors d'une sortie avec des amis dans les quartiers résidentiels de la cité et était tombé par pur hasard sur elle. Elle avait l'air toute timide et assez maladroite dans sa robe magnifique d'un vert profond, ses cheveux noirs retombant devant ses yeux. Il avait bien rigolé avec ses copains et avait parié sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver à lui faire relever ses jupes. La jeune fille avait été beaucoup moins farouche que ce à quoi s'était attendu Tobias. Cette nuit-là alors qu'Eileen perdait sa virginité, la vie naissait également en son sein. C'est ainsi que trois mois après, Tobias vit débarqué la drôle de jeune fille qu'il avait coincé contre un mur quelques semaines auparavant et quand elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, il n'eut d'autres choix que de l'épousé et de la laisser emménager avec lui. A l'époque la société était très portée sur les traditions et les bonnes mœurs.  
La jeune fille quant à elle, avait fait ses valises et fuit la maison lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait cru que le jeune homme l'accueillerai de bon cœur et même s'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour accepter la situation, Eileen pensait que Tobias serait malgré tout heureux d'avoir un enfant. Mais Tobias n'était pas du tout prêt à devenir père et ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Il travaillait dans une usine et rentrait tard le soir après avoir trainer une bonne partie de la soirée dans un débit de boisson avec quelques collègues à lui. Lorsqu'il rentrait Eileen était déjà endormie depuis longtemps et bien souvent il la réveillait avec tout le bruit qu'il faisait mais elle ne disait jamais rien. Elle savait que son mari ne l'aurait pas accepté et n'aurait pas hésité à la battre si elle émettait la moindre protestation. Il avait déjà eu une réaction très violente quand Eileen lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. Tobias avait eu tellement peur de ce que signifiaient les propos de sa femme qu'il n'avait pu exprimer ses sentiments que par les coups. Tout de suite après il avait regretté car il avait pensé que peut-être des gens comme sa femme les surveillaient et qu'ils pourraient venir s'en prendre à lui mais après plusieurs jours sans que rien ne se passe il avait compris qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et que jamais sa femme ne lui refuserait quoi que ce soit après la raclée qu'il lui avait administré. Il lui avait hurlé dessus en lui disant qu'elle était faible de se laisser faire alors qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, que jamais elle ne devait les utiliser et que si elle osait se rebeller contre lui, il lui prendrait son fils et jamais elle ne reverrai Severus. Tobias avait compris dès le premier instant où il avait vu sa femme lancer un regard débordant de tendresse pour son fils que l'enfant serait la seule source de bonheur de sa femme et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait réussi à réduire sa femme à un état mental si faible que jamais elle ne s'en était remise. Il l'avait réduite à l'esclavage mental par ses menaces et ses coups. C'est l'une des choses que jamais Severus n'avait compris ni accepté de la part de sa mère. Mais Eileen ne lui avait jamais expliqué que son père avait menacé de les séparer si jamais elle osait le contredire.

Lorsqu'Eileen était revenue à la maison avec un nourrisson vagissant dans les bras, son père était allé dormir chez des amis à lui, dans un immeuble voisin pour ne pas être réveillé chaque nuit par les pleurs de l'enfant. Il avait attendu que Severus ait 4 mois et qu'il fasse ses nuits complètes pour revenir au domicile conjugal. Si dans les premiers temps, Tobias avait rejeté Severus, à présent qu'il pouvait jouer avec l'enfant qui lui souriait, il était très fier d'avoir un fils. Plus Severus grandissait et plus Tobias s'occupait de lui. Il essayait de lui apprend à parler et à compter car Tobias s'était rendu compte que Severus était un enfant précoce qui apprenait très facilement et avait un esprit vif. Mais à seulement 11 moins l'enfant commençait à peine à parler et à dire des mots en entier sans hésiter, alors Tobias délaissa peu à peu son fils car son intérêt pour celui-ci s'émoussait et Eileen repris en main l'éducation de son garçon.

Un soir alors que Tobias rentrait saoul d'un bar et qu'Eileen était dans la chambre de Severus entrain de le bercer après que celui-ci ait fait un cauchemar, elle vit son enfant tendre le bras vers une peluche qu'il adorait, un petit lézard dont la queue s'entortillait sur elle-même. La peluche eut une secousse et Eileen ouvrit grands les yeux quand elle comprit que Severus essayait de faire venir à lui l'animal par la magie. Elle encouragea d'une voix douce son fils à faire venir à lui son doudou pour se calmer quand elle remarqua enfin son mari dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et elle eut un sursaut de frayeur en voyant la haine et la colère dans les yeux de son époux. Elle essaya de parler et de le convaincre que Severus n'y était pour rien mais Tobias avait bien vu le bras tendu de son fils en direction de la peluche et il avait compris en cet instant que son fils était comme sa femme, un sorcier, un être bizarre qui pourrait un jour se retourner contre lui. Or Tobias voulait plus que tout garder le contrôle sur sa famille. Il attrapa donc l'enfant par le bras et lorsque celui-ci vit son père, il se laissa faire et se blotti dans ses bras sans remarquer la rigidité de la prise de celui-ci ni sa colère qui tendait tout son corps. Non l'enfant n'avait pas encore peur de son père car jusqu'à présent Tobias n'avait rien fait de mal à son fils. Cette nuit-là tout changea : quand Severus sentit le premier coup tombé il ne compris absolument pas ce qui se passait, il leva les yeux plein d'étonnement et d'incompréhension vers son père pour avoir une explication et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit la fureur et la froideur remplacer la fierté et l'intérêt dans les yeux de son père. Même si l'enfant ne connaissait pas ses mots et ses sentiments et ne comprenait pas d'où venaient cette colère et cette violence, il sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et que jamais plus il ne devrait refaire cela. Mais il ne comprenait pas les propos de plus en plus incohérents de son père qui vociférait de tout son saoul, car pour lui il n'avait rien fait de bizarre, après tout sa mère utilisait souvent la magie pour faire venir à elle des instruments de cuisine quand elle préparait les repas. Il la voyait, bien installé sur sa chaise haute, faire venir à elle par la magie les couteaux, les plats ou les assiettes. Cela le faisait toujours rire et l'émerveillait à chaque fois. A partir de cette nuit, Severus vécu un véritable Enfers entre les murs du petit appartement de ses parents et ne put compter sur le soutien d'aucun des deux adultes car son père était on bourreau et sa mère tellement soumise qu'elle ne disait jamais rien. Il grandit ainsi, apprenant à se méfier de la magie, à la redouter parfois car souvent elle était une cause des déclenchements de colère de son père. Et ces moments se finissaient toujours de la même façon : lui allongé sur son lit pendant plusieurs jours, sa mère venant le voir régulièrement pour désinfecter les plaies sanguinolentes de son dos, marques des coups de ceintures de son géniteur. Severus avait l'impression que plus le temps passait et plus son père devenait violent. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'un jour, à l'annonce de ses 9 ans, sa mère lui demanda de venir dans la cuisine car elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

-Severus, je veux que tu saches que lorsque tu auras 11 ans tu n'iras pas dans une l'école normale. Tu vas aller dans une école de magie appelée Poudlard. C'est un grand château quelque part en Ecosse où on apprend à faire de la magie et surtout à la contrôler. Tu vois, tu as un grand potentiel de magie en toi et parfois celle-ci t'échappe même si tu n'en a pas conscience. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu apprennes à la contrôler.

-Mais maman, comment toi tu vois quand ma magie s'échappe ? Questionna l'enfant.

-Quand ton père te… corrige, très souvent lorsque je viens te voir, j'ai avec moi une potion désinfectante. Ce n'est pas juste de l'alcool que je te passe sur le dos, c'est une lotion bien plus puissante car il y a de la magie dedans.

-A bon mais comment on met de la magie dedans ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Grâce à des plantes qui sont elles-mêmes magiques. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je ne te mets pas la dose que je devrais car bien souvent lorsque je viens te voir, tu t'es déjà en partie guéri tout seul. Ce qui est un don très rare et très précieux dans le monde magique. Mais tu ne dois pas faire de la magie devant des moldus ni parler avec eux de notre monde. Préviens Eileen.

-Mais maman c'est quoi des moldus ?

-Des moldus Severus, ce sont des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Les sorciers peuvent acheter une baguette magique lorsqu'ils ont 11 ans et qu'ils rentrent dans l'une des différentes écoles de magies à travers le monde. Mais les moldus eux ne peuvent pas faire de la magie même si tu leur mets une baguette entre les mains. Ils en sont tout simplement incapables.

-Mais alors papa c'est un moldu, étant donné qu'il n'a pas de baguette magique comme toi ?

-Oui ton père n'est pas un sorcier et il a horreur de la magie, c'est pour ça que bien souvent quand tu fais de la magie accidentelle, c'est-à-dire sans t'en apercevoir, il te puni.

-Alors je ne veux pas de la magie, moi je veux que papa il m'aime. Dit le petit garçon sur un ton tellement triste que sa mère le pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Tu verras Severus, que la magie vaut toute la peine et tous les sacrifices du monde. Tu verras un nouveau monde s'ouvrir à toi, tu vas découvrir tellement de merveilles dans ce monde que tu ne voudras plus jamais le quitter. Tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis à Poudlard et tu vas apprendre pleins de nouvelles choses.

En effet, Eileen s'inquiétait énormément pour Severus bien qu'elle ne le laisse pas vraiment paraitre car elle savait que son enfant avait du mal à se faire des amis. Sa nature discrète et introvertie ne l'aidait en rien. Eileen savait que Severus aurait beaucoup de difficulté à aller vers ses camarades d'école mais elle essayait de faire en sorte que son fils s'ouvre de plus en plus aux autres même si c'était très difficile. Severus avait une silhouette fine, des cheveux noirs et raides qui lui tombaient bien souvent devant les yeux, il tenait ce trait physique de sa mère, mais il ne les rabattait jamais derrière ses oreilles ni ne les attachaient. Les yeux noirs et envoutants de l'enfant étaient des puits sans fond et ils attiraient immédiatement le regard. Severus préférait la solitude et le calme, le confort rassurant que lui procuraient ses livres scolaires. Il savait que pour réussir dans la vie et ne pas finir comme son père, il lui fallait avoir de bons résultats scolaires. Il pensait que s'il réussissait suffisamment bien sa mère et lui pourrait aller vivre ailleurs et seraient débarrasser de son père. Car plus le temps passait, plus Severus commençait à se rebeller à sa façon contre son père il n'acceptait plus les punitions de Tobias comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Depuis sa discussion avec sa mère, il savait qu'il était un sorcier mais surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre sa magie pour l'instant, et que contrairement à ce que son père lui disait, sa magie n'était pas néfaste et ne faisait pas de lui un monstre. Sa mère insistait bien sur ce point lorsqu'ils discutaient : elle lui répétait tout le temps que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il laissait sa magie sortir de son corps, que c'était naturel chez les jeunes sorciers.

L'enfant ressentait des émotions contradictoires quand il pensait à sa magie : il était très heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants, qu'il était exceptionnel mais sa magie lui faisait un peu peur également. A cause d'elle son père ne l'aimait pas et le fait que sa magie puisse sortir de son corps sans qu'il ne la contrôler augmentait sa peur. L'enfant restait donc réticent mais quand sa mère lui proposa de lui apprendre à fabriquer une potion magique, un sourire éblouissant fit son apparition sur le visage de Severus. Et c'est ainsi que la mère et l'enfant suivirent un nouveau rituel : tous les soir alors que Tobias n'était pas encore rentré du travail, Severus et Eileen s'entrainaient à faire une potion d'un vieux livre tout froissé que la mère gardait précieusement dans une armoire à double fond de la cuisine.

* * *

En Angleterre, dès que l'on rentre à l'école, on porte un uniforme et celui-ci est la même pour tous les élèves. L'école de Severus était dans son quartier alors pour économiser des sous, l'enfant allait à pieds tous les jours qu'importe la météo. C'était une chaude journée de printemps, Severus marchait tranquillement en pensant à la potion qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec sa mère quand il entendit derrière lui, plusieurs garçons se moquer de son uniforme. Sur le coup il s'arrêta dans sa marche car il était très surpris : d'habitude il passait inaperçu partout où il allait. Même à l'école, personne ne venait lui parler et l'enfant était solitaire et très indépendant. Quand les garçons l'apostrophèrent, Severus sentit la panique le gagner. Il se retourna brièvement et vit du coin de l'œil que le groupe d'adolescents qui le suivait comportait plusieurs fils des amis à son père. Il savait que ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas à le frapper et raconteraient partout par la suite que Severus était un faible et les garçons n'hésiteraient pas à rabaisser. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de provoquer la fureur de son père, qui s'acharnerait sur lui de nouveau. Alors Severus pris ses jambes à son cou et fila droit devant lui pour échapper aux railleries des garçons. Mais ces derniers ne l'entendaient pas comme ça, ils poursuivirent Severus qui venait de tourner à l'angle droit de la rue. Ils se mirent à cavaler pour rattraper leur victime mais celle-ci avait disparue subitement. Severus savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à ses poursuivants alors quand il se rendit compte que ceux-ci lui courraient après, il fonça droit devant lui, puis bifurqua à l'angle suivant. Devant lui il n'y avait que des maisons à parte de vue et il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son quartier. Il comprit qu'il s'était trompé de route et qu'il avait pris à droite au lieu de gauche. Mais il ne pouvait faire demi-tour sinon il tomberait sur les garçons auxquels il voulait échapper. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes pour se décider avant que les autres n'arrivent à l'angle de la rue. Severus bondit alors dans un arbre, essaya de grimper le plus haut possible pour être hors de porter des autres garçons. Il réussit à se cacher à travers le feuillage et vit ses poursuivants passer devant lui, regarder dans toute la rue pour voir s'ils ne le trouvaient pas et puis abandonner au bout d'un moment. Severus descendit alors tranquillement de l'arbre et se laissa tomber sur ses pieds. Quand il releva la tête il eut un sursaut de frayeur. En effet devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge, avec deux couettes rousses. Elle lui souriait et son regard vert émeraude pétillait :

-Tu les as semés, bien que ta technique reste encore à revoir. S'ils t'avaient trouvé tu serrais rester surement un bon bout de temps en haut. Surement jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre et ne les fasse fuir ensuite il t'aurait ramené chez toi pour parler à ton père de ta conduite. Après tout tu n'as pas le droit de venir ainsi chez les gens, c'est une propriété privée, tu sais ? Lui expliqua la fillette sans prendre de respiration.

Severus resta un moment interdit, mais voyant qu'elle continuait à lui sourire, il lui répondit :

-Je revenais de l'école et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter avec eux. Je voulais juste rentrer tranquillement chez moi.

-Oui mais eux avaient d'autres projets, il me semble.

-En tout cas merci de n'avoir rien dit, je m'appelle Severus. Dit le jeune homme.

-Et moi Lily.

La jeune fille l'invita à rentrer prendre le goûter, mais Severus ne voulut pas déranger. Elle lui expliqua que sa mère et sa sœur étaient chez le dentiste car cette dernière avait pleins de carries à force de manger tout un tas de sucreries. Severus esquissa un sourire mais dit à Lily qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester et que sa mère allait s'inquiéter s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite, surtout qu'il avait déjà pris du retard. La jeune fille lui fit promettre de revenir bientôt et le jeune homme se fit ce jour-là sa première amie. Severus était très content et quand il rentra chez lui, il raconta l'aventure à sa mère. Celle-ci sourit mais lui dit de ne pas trop s'accrocher à la jeune fille car il ne pourrait bientôt plus la voir puisqu'il partirait prochainement à Poudlard. Quand son père rentra ce soir-là, il fonça directement dans la chambre de son fils, lui agrippa le bras et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Severus n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il sentit son bras être violement tourné dans un angle bizarre et il atterrit directement sur le sol après un vol plané. Il essaya de se relever et de s'éloigner le plus possible de son père mais celui-ci revint à la charge et donna une grande gifle à son fils qui fut à moitié assommé et qui ne vit pas le poing de l'adulte arrivé directement sur sa figure. Severus hurla en ressentant une grande douleur sur tout le visage, son sang dégoulinant de son nez dans un flot ininterrompu. Sa mère arriva après avoir entendu son cri de douleur, se figea dans l'embrassure de la porte en voyant son mari s'approcher à nouveau de l'enfant pour continuer la punition. Eileen, malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait face à son mari, se mis devant son enfant et hurla à Tobias de s'arrêter et de sortir car autrement il y avait de grandes chances qu'il tue Severus. L'homme se figea instantanément et obéit à sa femme non parce qu'il la craignait mais parce qu'il était ébahit de voir qu'elle ne rebellait contre lui pour sauver son fils. Il s'en alla donc de l'appartement et Eileen se tourna vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le calma et sorti sa baguette pour soigner le nez de son fils. Malheureusement Eileen n'avait pas beaucoup de notion de soin, elle ne connaissait que des sorts basiques mais pas plus. Or le nez de Severus était bien endommagé et malgré les soins de sa mère, il resta de travers à partir de cet instant.

Bien que sa mère lui ait demandé de ne plus voir Lily, les deux jeunes gens se voyaient régulièrement et plus l'année passait, plus Severus angoissait car il savait que bientôt les cours reprendraient et qu'il ne verrait plus Lily pendant de longues semaines. Les enfants passèrent la saison estivale à parler de tout et de rien, à se promener autour de l'étang dans le quartier voisin, ils allèrent de nombreuses fois se cacher à l'ombre des grands saules se rafraichir. Parfois la jeune sœur de Lily, Pétunia les accompagnait mais elle ne venait pas très souvent car elle n'aimait pas Severus. Pétunia était très jalouse car auparavant elle avait sa sœur pour elle toute seule et dorénavant elle devait la partager avec un inconnu, qui plus est avec un garçon qui s'habillait étrangement et qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se méfiait beaucoup de Severus. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'une aura de mystère entourait le nouvel ami se sa sœur. Ce dernier sentait bien que la jeune sœur de son amie ne l'appréciait pas mais il avait jusqu'à présent vécu seul en dehors de ses parents et avoir une amie lui fit le plus grand bien : il souriait beaucoup plus, était détendu et il arrivait à parler et à s'exprimer avec plus d'aisance à tel point que sa mère l'interrogea sur ce nouveau comportement et quand elle comprit que Lily avait une bonne influence sur Severus, elle lui permis de continuer à voir la jeune fille.

Enfin comme sa mère le lui avait annoncé, l'été de ses 11 ans, en Juillet 1971, Severus reçut une lettre de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et ce fut un jour très heureux pour lui mais en même temps très triste. Il était heureux car il allait enfin voir ce monde dont sa mère lui parlait très souvent lors de leurs cours de potion quotidiens, mais il était très triste car il allait devoir quitter la seule personne qui fut toujours là pour lui, sa mère. Cette dernière était un peu inquiète pour son fils car elle savait qu'il était plutôt introverti surtout avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et elle avait peur qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire des amis.

Il alla avec sa mère au chemin de Traverse et l'enfant se sentit transporter dans un nouveau monde. Tout autour de lui la magie flottait dans l'air, il la sentait et avait l'impression qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. Sa mère voulait absolument commencer par la boutique du fabriquant de baguette Olivanders et Severus était aussi impatient qu'elle à l'idée d'avoir sa première baguette magique à la main. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et le vieux monsieur sorti d'on ne sait où.

-Ah Monsieur Snape, je vous attendais. Madame Snape, quelle joie de vous revoir. Dit le sorcier.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je viens pour mon fils comme vous vous doutez. Répondit Eileen. Dit bonjour Severus.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Dit le jeune homme, déboussolé par l'aspect intérieur de la boutique.

En effet celle-ci était assez lugubre, il se demandait comment le sorcier pouvait y voir alors que pas une fenêtre, sauf celle de l'avant de la boutique, n'éclairaient l'endroit.

-Je vais te faire essayer plusieurs baguettes pour voir celle qui te conviendra le mieux. Quand je te donnerai les baguettes, tu ferras un petit mouvement de poignet avec, d'accord ? expliqua le vendeur.

-Oui Monsieur. Répondit à nouveau l'enfant.

-Pour vous il me semble que c'était 28,1cm, bois de hêtre et écaille de sirène n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le fabriquant.

-Oui Monsieur Olivanders, c'est tout à fait cela. Répondit Eileen.

-Très bien alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ce jeune homme.

Et le sorcier parti dans son arrière-boutique. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec pas moins d'une dizaine de boites. Eileen écarquilla les yeux et Olivanders se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

-J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai toujours su quel sorcier allait avec chacune de mes baguettes.

-Ah bon, mais ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? La baguette doit aller avec un sorcier non ? Demanda l'enfant surpris.

-Et non, une baguette choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse, monsieur Snape. Lui expliqua le vendeur.

Il tendit une baguette à Severus qui fit un mouvement du poignet comme lui avait demandé l'homme et d'un coup toutes les vitres explosèrent. Olivanders reprit immédiatement la baguette des mains du jeune homme. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les baguettes défilaient dans les mains de Severus et plus l'intérieur de la boutique partait en lambeau. Tout autour des trois personnes se trouvaient des étagères renversées, des morceaux de verres ou encore des débris de bois des meubles éventrés. Au bout d'un moment Olivanders fit une pause afin de remettre en état l'intérieur de sa boutique. Severus regarda sa mère avec un sentiment de désespoir au fond des yeux. Et pendant que le sorcier réparait sa boutique, il se tourna vers sa mère :

-Et si jamais je ne trouve pas de baguette, ou qu'aucune ne veut de moi ? Demanda l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Répondit Eileen. Rassures-toi tout vas bien se passer. Monsieur Olivanders en a vu d'autres crois-moi. Et puis chaque baguette trouve son sorcier, mais parfois il arrive que cela prenne un peu de temps.

-Allez, on continue, tu ne peux pas aller à l'école sans baguette, tout de même ? S'exclama Olivanders.

A ces mots Severus se mit à paniquer légèrement mais la main de sa mère qu'il sentit se poser sur son épaule le rassura complètement. Il prit donc en main la baguette que lui tendait le vendeur et d'un coup, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tout entier. Un halo de lumière l'entoura quelques minutes et un souffle chaud balaya la pièce. Severus n'avait jamais senti un tel sentiment de félicité. Il leva les yeux vers le sorcier qui le regardait avec fierté.

-Tu ferras de grandes choses dans ta vie, crois-moi mon garçon.

Et sur ces mots, Severus et Eileen quittèrent la boutique de baguette après avoir régler l'objet magique et qu'Eileen se soit excusée pour les dégâts occasionnés.

Ils continuèrent leurs courses sur le chemin de Traverse, allèrent à la boutique de livres où Severus put en prendre autant qu'il voudrait que qui l'intrigua mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire car il fallait aux jeunes écoliers des ingrédients de plantes pour les potions. Cette boutique ravie Severus au possible et il sut qu'il pourrait passer énormément de temps dedans sans voir les heures défiler. La mère et le fils rentrèrent finalement tard cette après-midi-là et n'eurent pas le temps de s'exercer aux potions comme ils en avaient l'habitude car le père de Severus était déjà rentrée du travail. Eileen dit à son fils d'aller ranger ses nouvelles affaires dans sa malle et de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas. L'enfant fit ce que sa mère lui demandait. Aucun incident ne fut à déclarer cette nuit-là et les jours défilèrent rapidement pour le garçon qui avait hâte de commencer l'école.

* * *

Severus voyait Lily et sa sœur régulièrement pendant l'été et un jour, la toute dernière semaine d'Août, alors que Pétunia discutait avec Lily et que Severus profitait d'un bain de soleil (ce qui deviendra de plus en plus rare pour lui), il entendit les deux sœurs se disputer. Le ton montait rapidement entre les deux jeunes filles et Severus voulut s'interposer :

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Demanda le garçon légèrement intrigué.

-Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé. Répliqua Pétunia.

-Arrêtes tout de suite Pénie, il ne t'a rien fait et ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui. Répondit Lily sur le même ton que sa sœur.

-Ah non c'est vrai, il n'a rien fait à part t'éloigner de moi alors que dans peu de temps je ne te verrais plus. La voix de Pétunia était chargée de sanglots.

Severus n'était pas sur de comprendre la situation. Il interrogea Lily du regard et celle-ci lui répondit :

-Je ne vais pas à l'école de Rowles l'année prochaine, je vais dans une autre école.

-Ah bon, mais c'est nouveau ça, comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, un homme est venu voir mes parents il y a deux semaines pour leur dire que j'avais un don unique et que je ne devais pas le gâcher. Il a expliqué à mes parents que les frais ne seraient pas plus élevés que dans les autres écoles et ceux-ci ont accepté. Il était assez bizarre. Expliqua Lily d'une manière évasive et succincte.

-Mais attends d'où il te connait cet homme ? Dit Severus carrément sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas, il a dû me remarquer dans les dossiers scolaires de l'école.

La réponse de Lily attisa la curiosité de Severus car il sentait que la jeune fille ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne s'en formalisa pas car il savait que les parents de Lily ne laisseraient pas leur fille aller n'importe où, avec n'importe qui. Mais il était inquiet car il savait que lui aussi partirait et qu'il ne pourrait revoir son amie que durant les congés d'été et si son école était loin ou s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes périodes de vacances, il avait très peu de chances qu'ils restent amis.

Il proposa alors aux deux sœurs d'aller faire de la balançoire plus loin dans le parc. Les deux filles acceptèrent et ils s'assirent chacun sur une balançoire. Pétunia proposa alors de monter le plus haut possible et de sauter ensuite de la balançoire. Les deux autres enfants furent d'accord et chacun se mit alors à se balancer. Severus pris son temps pour arriver le plus haut possible et il vit du coin de l'œil Pétunia bondir de sa place. Son corps de balança dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe par terre. Elle faillit se tordre la cheville mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Elle fit juste que se retourner sur ses pieds pour voir où les autres atterriraient. Severus pris encore plus d'élan et sauta à son tour dans le vide. Il atterrit un peu plus loin que Pétunia et se retourna au moment même où Lily se jeta à son tour de la balançoire. Il vit son corps flotter dans l'air et se poser tout en douceur juste à côté de lui. Et alors que Pétunia avançait vers Lily avec un regard catastrophé et que Lily gardait la tête baissée, Severus lui n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Il regardait Lily comme si des tentacules lui avaient poussé sur la tête. Il n'en revenait pas. Il arriva enfin à lui dire :

-Tu es une sorcière !?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Répliqua aussitôt Lily.

-Tu mens. Fit Severus, et en plus tu mens mal. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire, tu es une sorcière !

A ces mots Lily leva la tête vers Severus et fronça les sourcilles.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu ne cries pas au scandale ? Demanda la jeune fille. Pétunia s'était figée derrière Lily en entendant ces derniers mots.

-Non pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce n'est pas mal d'avoir des pouvoirs, ça veut dire que la magie t'a choisie, toi parmi tant d'autres. Que tu es bénie car tu as sa protection et sa puissance en toi. Dit Severus. C'est ma mère qui me l'a expliqué, elle aussi c'est une sorcière et moi je suis un sorcier.

Plus Severus parlait et plus Lily reprenait des couleurs. A la fin de la tirade du jeune homme, les yeux de Lily s'étaient remis à pétiller.

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle sentit une joie immense déferlée en elle. Mais Pétunia ne l'entendait pas de cette façon : ce garçon bizarre et sa sœur avaient encore plus de points communs maintenant et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle déployait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rejoindre sa sœur. Elle détestait la magie car elle éloignait sa sœur d'elle et elle la changeait. Lily devenait plus confiante dans la vie et dans ses propres forces en découvrant quel potentiel elle avait et cela ne plaisait pas à sa sœur.

-Alors toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard pour la rentrée ? demanda Lily, stupéfaite.

-Oui tout comme toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire, on ne sera plus séparés. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, je suis super content.

Les deux enfants n'en revenaient pas. Ils allaient au même endroit et ne seraient pas seuls pour leur première rentrée dans un monde inconnu. Lily et Severus tout à leur joie de savoir qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas ne virent pas les larmes couler des yeux de Pétunia. Cette dernière avait l'impression que le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle savait que Lily ne serait pas dans la même école qu'elle à la rentrée prochaine s'amplifia. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes et bientôt des sanglots déchirèrent sa gorge. Lily se tourna alors vers sa sœur et essaya de la clamer mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre et partie précipitamment en direction de sa maison. Lily regarda alors Severus et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il comprenait que Lily devait rentrer pour s'occuper de sa sœur et surtout la rassurer. Le garçon était détendu car il savait que son amie serait avec lui pour la rentrée.

Ce soir-là Severus rentra chez lui le cœur léger et raconta sa journée à sa mère. Celle-ci fut surprise et expliqua à Severus que les enfants né-moldus étaient assez mal vus Poudlard. Severus ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi sa mère lui dit ça, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était que Lily venait avec lui à l'école. Il n'était plus seul et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le lendemain, Severus fit sa valise en étant serein et sa mère l'accompagna jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ au centre-ville de Londres. Sa mère lui montra comment passer la barrière et l'enfant ressentit malgré tout un petit peu d'appréhension à l'idée de laisser sa maison derrière lui. Il franchit enfin la barrière et quand il vit le train, il cligna des yeux, émerveillé. Il n'en revenait pas, ça y était enfin, il partait pour Poudlard.

Sa mère lui donna quelques dernières recommandations, lui demandant de faire surtout un effort pour se faire des amis. La mère et le fils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Severus monta dans le train pour trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel il pourrait être tranquille. Eileen de son côté retourna dans le monde moldu et espérait que Severus tienne la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de lui écrire le lendemain pour savoir dans quelle maison il était répartis et comment c'était passé ce premier jour de cours.

Severus n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps un compartiment vide. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette et pris dans le petit sac à dos qu'il avait amené avec lui un livre. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de l'ouvrir que la porte laissa entrée une jeune fille. Lily l'avait retrouvé et les deux enfants commencèrent à échanger leurs premières impressions. Ils étaient en plein milieu de leur conversation que deux garçons toquèrent à la porte. Severus alla leur ouvrir et les deux élèves demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir avec eux car il n'y avait plus de place nulle part.

Severus n'était pas trop ravi mais Lily leur dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Les deux garçons se présentèrent et leur apprirent qu'ils se nommaient James et Sirius. James avait les cheveux noirs, en bataille, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une grosse tempête. Il possédait des yeux bleus rieurs et il se dégageait de lui une bonne humeur communicative. Le deuxième garçon qui se prénommait Sirius, avait des cheveux noirs et ondulés. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et quand Severus croisa son regard pour la première fois il ne put le soutenir et détourna les yeux. Sirius donnait une impression de mystère et de noirceur sans que Severus comprenne d'où ce sentiment venait. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait connaissance quelques instants plutôt et ne connaissaient pas grand monde non plus. Severus et Lily se présentèrent à leur tour et les quatre jeunes gens décidèrent pour apprend à mieux se connaitre de jouer à un jeu de questions-réponses. Severus se prêta au jeu bien qu'il aurait préféré retrouver son calme et sa solitude habituels. Mais il se dit qu'il devait faire des efforts et se rappela la promesse faite à sa mère. Il prit donc sur lui et les jeunes ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'un préfet passa sa tête à travers la porte en leur disant de se changer et de mettre leur uniformes car ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'école.

Les jeunes étaient tout excités à l'idée de voir enfin le château et de commencer les cours.

Ils sortirent du train quand celui-ci se stoppèrent et embarquèrent sur des petites barques. Ils avançaient sur l'eau du lac noir et soudain ils aperçurent le château devant leurs yeux. Il était magnifique, baigné de lumières qui se reflétaient sur l'eau. Tous les enfants étaient émerveillés et ne cessaient de lancer des « waouh » à tous vas. Ils arrivèrent finalement au ponton où ils descendirent des barques. Une femme à l'allure sèche et sévère se tenait jute devant eux. Elle portait un grand chapeau noir, une robe verte si foncée qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était noir et de petites lunettes rondes avec des branches très fines.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je serais votre professeur de Métamorphose durant toute votre scolarité ici. Vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons après avoir franchi les portes de la grande salle. Chaque bonne réponse et bonne action vous rapportera des points, chaque entorse au règlement vous en fera perdre. La maison qui remporte le plus de points à la fin de l'année se verra remettre la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui accroit le prestige de la dite-maison. Bien maintenant nous allons monter à la grande salle. Elle sert de salle de repas et il va de soi qu'une bonne conduite est attendue de vous en chaque instant.

Les enfants suivirent alors le professeur McGonagall à travers tous les escaliers et enfin ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte. Ils franchirent le seuil et furent un instant éboulis par la beauté de la salle. Elle était très grande : au fond on pouvait voir une grande table derrière laquelle se trouvaient des adultes, les professeurs sans aucun doute, se dit Severus. Devant eux se trouvait une allée délimitée par deux tables de chaque côté. En tout la salle comportait donc cinq tables. Celles des élèves étaient vides dans les milieux ce qui semblait indiquer que c'étaient les places pour les premières années. Les élèves se stoppèrent dans l'allée centrale et le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua :

-Vous allez venir vous placé sur le tabouret à l'entente de votre nom et je poserai le choipeau sur votre tête. Il vous dira dans quelle maison vous serez répartis.

Et les élèves défilèrent en boucle. Le tour de Sirius vint rapidement et il resta longtemps sur le tabouret, le choipeau sur la tête. Finalement l'objet magique cria « Griffondor » et un silence de mort accueilli la décision avant d'être vite remplacé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la table rouge et or. A chaque fois qu'un élève était réparti, les élèves de la maison concernée l'accueillaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à part la maison des Serpentard qui était très discrète. Puis ce fut le tour de Lily, qui finit elle aussi à Griffondor. Cette décision peina Severus car sa mère lui avait parlé des différentes maisons et il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il finisse dans la même maison que son amie. James s'avançait maintenant en direction du tabouret et le choipeau était à peine sur sa tête qu'il cria « Griffondor » également. Il ne restait plus de leur petit groupe que Severus dans la file d'attente. Ce dernier ressentait de plus en plus un stress immense le gagner et quand son nom fut prononcé, il s'avança d'une démarche peu assurée. Il s'assit finalement sur le tabouret et ne vit plus rien d'un seul coup car la choipeau était trop grand et lui tombait sur les yeux. Il entendit subitement une voix dans sa tête :

-Tient, teint mais ne serais-ce pas le descendant des Prince que nous avons là ? Fit la voix. Oh je vois un grand désir de faire ses preuves, une volonté très forte de grandeur. Oui tu veux te hisser au-dessus des autres et leur prouver que tu vaux autant qu'eux. Bien bien, alors pour toi ce sera Serpentard !

Severus se dirigea donc vers la table verte et argent. Il s'y glissa à côté d'un autre élève qui venait d'être répartis juste avant lui. De l'autre côté de sa place se trouvait un jeune homme qui engagea la conversation avec lui tout de suite. Et le festin commença avec sa part de gâteaux, confiseries et autres joyeusetés. Severus oublia alors ses soucis et ses tracas pour profiter de la bonne ambiance collective.

Il fut conduit dans son dortoir avec ses compagnons de chambré par un préfet. Il s'émerveilla de découvrir que les dortoirs étaient sous le lac et qu'ils semblaient baignés dans une lumière verte fascinante. Ce soir-là Severus s'endormis confiant et serein.

Malheureusement cette joie ne dura pas. Le lendemain, alors qu'il rejoignait Lily à sa table après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il fut interpelé par James et Sirius qui lui dirent de retourner à sa table car ils ne parlaient pas avec les serpents. Severus ne comprit pas et Lily envoya un regard noir aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle prit alors Severus par le bras et ils allèrent devant la salle de leur prochain cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Lily expliqua à son ami que la veille, le préfet Griffondor les avait avertis de ne pas se mêler aux Serpentard car ils étaient méchants et que bien souvent ils pratiquaient la magie noire. Severus ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à pratiquer la magie noire et quand il expliqua cela à Lily, celle-ci lui répondit que c'était mal car les sorts de magie noire étaient bien souvent mauvais d'après les dires du préfet de Griffondor. Severus laissa alors couler et dit à Lily que si James et Sirius étaient trop bêtes pour ne pas passer au-dessus de préjugés ente les maisons ce n'était pas son problème. Lily fut ravie d'entendre Severus dire cela. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble et le soir venu, Severus rentra dans son dortoir pour écrire à sa mère :

« Mère,

Je vous écris pour vous dire que tout ce passe bien ici pour moi, les cours ont commencé aujourd'hui et promettent d'être vraiment intéressants. Je suis répartis à Serpentard et Lily à Griffondor mais nous avons des cours en commun donc tout va pour le mieux. Sauf que deux élèves de Griffondor avec lesquels nous avions fait connaissance hier nous ont interdit de nous voir aujourd'hui : James Potter et Sirius Black. En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici, et je vous promets d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles.

Votre fils chéri, Severus. »

Et sur ces mots Severus s'endormis en se disant qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Durant les trois années qui suivirent, James et Sirius se firent deux nouveaux amis : Remus Lupin, un enfant ordinaire mais qui avait la particularité d'être souvent malade, ce qui intriguait fortement Severus et Peter Pettigrow, un garçon qui collait James et Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le groupe de quatre ne mit pas longtemps à faire de Severus leur tête de turc favorite. Et plus les années passèrent et plus les blagues étaient ridicules et dangereuses. Les adolescents grandissaient doucement jusqu'à un soir de Janvier lors de leur quatrième année. Severus avait toujours été intrigué par le fait que Lupin était souvent malade. Et alors qu'il croisait Sirius à un détour de couloir, celui-ci l'apostropha, la discussion dégénéra et Sirius lui dit que s'il voulait découvrir le secret de Remus, il n'avait qu'à immobiliser le saule cogneur avec une grosse branche et se glisser dans le trou entre les racines. Severus, mut par la curiosité, fit ce que Sirius lui avait indiqué et se retrouva dans un tunnel. Il le longea jusqu'à une trappe qu'il ouvrit et c'est alors qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce mais qu'un immense loup-garou lui tenait compagnie. Alors que la bête se tournait lentement vers lui, il fut happé par derrière et tomba dans le tunnel par la trappe laissée ouverte. James Potter lui dit de courir sans se retourner et de gagner au plus vite le château. Quand il fut enfin à l'air libre, il vit Sirius qui le regardait des larmes pleins les yeux et qui amorça un mouvement vers lui mais Severus le repoussa immédiatement et se mit à lui hurler dessus. Il lui dit qu'il était malade, qu'il ne valait pas mieux que toute sa famille et il finit par lui cracher dessus. Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, arriva juste à ce moment-là et envoya Severus à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier obéit et s'y dirigea bien à contrecœur. L'infirmière le reçut et lui donna une potion calmante pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, à ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme avec une chevelure sombre, ondulée, la tête entre les bras, le visage sur le côté du lit. Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius était le meilleur ami de Severus bien qu'ils aient un an d'écart. Le jeune homme était discret et souffrait du comportement de son frère à son égard mais rien ne le laissait paraitre. Il fut d'un grand secours pour Severus toutes ces années car les blagues des quatre Griffondor étaient de plus en plus dures à supporter pour le Serpentard et sa relation avec Lily en souffrait.

L'année suivante, Severus perdit pour toujours l'amitié de la jeune fille car en sortant d'un examen, alors que son état de fatigue était très avancé, il avait sorti la phrase de trop et Lily avait définitivement coupé les liens avec lui.

La sixième année fut la plus dure à supporter car bien que les quatre maraudeurs aient arrêté leurs blagues, un nouveau sentiment avait pris place dans le cœur de Severus et ce dernier se détestait de plus en plus au fil des jours qui passaient car rien ne semblait stopper l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers Sirius. Alors qu'un soir, il se rendait dans la salle de bain des préfets, ayant obtenu le mot de passe par chantage et manipulation, il vit dans l'eau deux personnes en train de se délasser. Il ne voyait pas très bien de qui il s'agissait, et il s'avança plus près pour leur dire de sortir. Mais soudain il reconnut la voix veloutée et grave de Sirius qui gémissait sans retenu. Ses soupirs et le ton de sa voix eurent un effet inattendu sur une partie bien précise du corps de Severus qui se mit à durcir instantanément. Le Serpentard ne compris pas sur le coup ce qui se passait et il quitta bien vite l'endroit avec gravé sur la rétine, le souvenir du corps de Sirius se mouvant dans l'eau en plein centre du bassin alors qu'une jeune fille était accrochée à ses épaules.

Cette nuit même, en rentrant dans son dortoir et se couchant dans son lit, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il sut au bout de dix minutes que rien hormis le soulagement de son corps ne pourrait le faire dormir. Alors il se résolu à faire taire la tension dans son aine et se masturba pour la première fois en pensant à Sirius Black, son ennemi de toujours. Son orgasme fut foudroyant et soudain. Il le laissa pantelant et bizarrement repu. Severus s'était déjà masturbé mais rien jusqu'à présent ne lui avait apporté un plaisir pareil. Il en eu honte et se promis de ne jamais recommencer mais malheureusement pour lui cette année-là, beaucoup de rêves comprenant Sirius Black virent hantés ses nuits et il se réveillait souvent le matin, le caleçon collant d'avoir fantasmé sur son ennemi juré. Les lendemains il se haïssait de plus en plus violemment car il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait fantasmer sur un mec qui l'avait fait autant souffrir. Regulus, son seul ami, comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait et il comprit aussi que cela avait un rapport avec son frère quand les rencontres entre les deux se firent de plus en plus violentes et répétitives. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où cette année-là il retrouva Severus et Sirius à l'infirmerie après une de leur rixe. Regulus ne mit pas longtemps à tout faire avouer à Severus et ce dernier se sentit sur le coup encore plus mal d'avouer ses sentiments au frère de son fantasme mais après il dut reconnaitre que cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un même si ses propos étaient plutôt limités vu la teneur sexuelle de ceux-ci. Severus ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux gens alors quand qu'il lui parlait Regulus l'écoutait sans l'interrompre de peur de voir son ami se fermer sur lui-même. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais trahit Severus et les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille.

La septième et dernière année de Severus fut un rêve et un cauchemar en même temps. Un rêve car enfin, après tant d'année, les maraudeurs le laissèrent véritablement tranquille, James étant trop occupé à faire tomber Lily dans ses bras et Dumbledore lui permit de commencer ses études de maitre des potions en avance vu ses capacités dans cette matière. Mais ce fut également un Enfer car à cause de ces capacités justement il avait attiré l'attention de certaines personnes.  
En effet, dehors, dans le monde magique des changements étaient annoncés car un groupe de personnes qui se nommait le Mangemorts entendaient remettre à jour les anciennes traditions et prônaient la pureté du sang. Quand un des camarades de dortoir de Severus, Antonin Dolohov, félicita Severus pour avoir réussi la première partie de son épreuve en Novembre, il ne comprit d'où son camarade tenait cette information. Quand Dolohov reprit contact avec lui quelques semaines après en lui expliquant qu'une personne en dehors de Poudlard souhait le rencontrer Severus ne sut comment réagir. Il passait inaperçu auprès de ses camarades de maison depuis bientôt 7 ans et tout d'un coup ceux-ci lui proposait de rejoindre leur petit groupe fermé. Il en parla avec Regulus qui lui expliqua que son cas était débattu au sein même de l'Assemblée des sang-purs.

-C'est quoi l'Assemblée des sang-purs ? Demanda Severus véritablement sceptique.

-C'est une organisation politique qui prône la pureté du sang. En ce moment même ils sont en train de rassembler des gens et veulent s'investir pour qu'on n'accepte plus les enfants des moldus à Poudlard.

-Et quel rapport avec moi ?

-Le rapport c'est que le chef de cette organisation a besoin de gens compétent et vu tes talents en potions, il va surement vouloir te recruter. Lui dit Regulus.

-Et si ça ne m'intéresse pas ? Interrogea le plus âgé.

-Et bien si ça ne t'intéresse pas tu réponds non. Que tu as d'autres projets, que tu veux voyager ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne t'intéresse pas. Répondit Regulus. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu pourrais faire tellement de choses bien, tu pourrais ridiculiser tous ceux qui ont cru que tu étais inférieur à eux et tu…

-Tu crois que je pourrais me venger ? Que j'aurais assez de pouvoir pour que même si l'on sache que c'est moi, on ne puisse rien faire, ou rien prouver ? Interrompis Severus, une lueur d'intérêt soudainement visible dans les yeux.

-Heu je suppose oui. Répondit prudemment Regulus.

-Alors peut-être que je devrais y réfléchir. Enfin rien ne presse tu me diras.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là.

* * *

Mais le Jeudi 17 Octobre 1977, alors que Severus avait passé la veille sa deuxième épreuve pour rentrer en formation pour devenir maitre de Potions, le jeune homme reçut une lettre lors du petit déjeuné, une lettre qui changea tous les plans qu'il avait faits, tout ce qu'il pensait acquis pour son futur. Une lettre du ministère :

« Cher Monsieur Snape,

Nous avons le regret de vous faire part du décès de votre mère Eileen Snape, née Princes, hier en fin de journée. Il semblerait que votre mère se soit cognée la tête contre un meuble et ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, elle n'aurait pu appeler les secours ni se relever. Nous vous attendons demain à 14h pour régler les détails administratifs de l'enterrement.

Avec nos condoléances,

Le Ministère de la Magie. »

Et cette lettre était accompagnée d'une deuxième de la banque Gringotts en ces termes :

« Cher Monsieur Snape,

Nous vous accompagnons dans voter deuil et pour faciliter les démarches administratives nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain à 15h30 à la banque.

Veuillez prendre en compte nos condoléances,

Drofot, gobelins des coffres de la famille Prince. »

Severus ne comprit pas un mot des deux lettres en dehors du fait que sa mère, la seule personne qui n'est jamais été là pour lui, celle qui l'avait protégé, certes à sa manière, mais protéger tout de même de la folie de son père, celle qui l'avait aimé sans rien attendre de sa part en retour, la seule personne pour qui il serait prêt à mourir était morte, seule, sans lui et certainement de la main de son père. Il avait dû la frapper trop fort et elle n'avait pas pu résister. En cet instant, Severus ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir hurler sa peine, détruire le visage et le corps de son père, lui balancé sa haine à la figure. Mais il était en plein milieu de la grande salle qui était pleine d'étudiants prenant leur petit déjeuner. Alors aussi dignement que possible et aussi blanc qu'un linge, Severus sortit et se rendit dans son dortoir sans voir qu'une personne le suivait des yeux avec une quiétude palpable dans le regard. Regulus qui avait vu Severus se figer à la lecture de la première lettre le suivit jusqu'à son dortoir où il le trouva dans la salle de bain, nu, sous la douche qui distribuait de l'eau froide. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin et semblait amorphe. Regulus décida de couper l'eau et s'assit près de son ami sans se préoccuper de ses vêtements qui se gorgeaient d'eau et le faisaient frissonner.

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'en prie parles moi ! Tu me fais peur là.

Regulus insista plusieurs fois car il savait que malgré la douleur que ressentit Severus se serait le seul moment où il la laisserait s'exprimer car une fois que le plus âgé aurait encaissé il ne laisserait plus rien sortir. Alors Regulus reposa la question sans s'arrêter durant 10 minutes. Severus se tourna brusquement vers lui et sembla remarquer que son ami était près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Severus.

-Severus, tu as reçu une lettre. Tu es parti de la grande salle juste après l'avoir lu et tu ne semblais pas aller bien alors je t'ai suivi et je t'ai trouvé sous la douche. Tu sembles anéanti, Severus je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Regulus supplia une nouvelle fois son ami.

-Il l'a tuée, il l'a tuée, il l'a tuée, il l'a tuée. Severus ne cessait de répéter cette phrase comme un mantra, comme si la seule façon qu'il comprenne que ce soit vrai était de se le répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il est admis la vérité.

Mais Regulus ne comprenait pas alors il prit la lettre et la lue. Alors il comprit pourquoi Severus semblait si anéanti. Il savait que son ami aimait, adorait sa mère même. Et sur le coup il eut peur de ce que Severus serait capable de faire pour se venger de cette perte, de cet abandon. Mais il sut que jamais, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferrait changer d'avis le Serpentard. Il était bien trop tard pour cela et Severus haïssait bien trop son père pour que celui-ci espère le moindre sentiment de clémence de la part de son fils. A cet instant précis Regulus sut que Severus, un jour ou l'autre tuerait son père.

Mais pour l'instant, il aida son ami à se changer et à se mettre au lit. Le directeur vint voir Severus le soir dans son dortoir pour lui dire que sa cheminée serait ouverte le lendemain pour les besoins de ses déplacements et lui présenter ses condoléances.

Le lendemain Severus avait de nouveau les idées claires et bien qu'il ait passé la nuit toute entière à pleurer, cela ne se voyait aucunement sur son visage. Il passa au Ministère de la Magie où on le présenta au bureau de suivi des familles magiques. On lui expliqua que sa mère était une descendante de l'une des plus illustres familles de sang-purs. La sorcière qui tenait ce bureau se nommait Anila Dirut et c'était une femme très gentille qui n'avait pas de préjugé particulier. Elle lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de sa mère et lui fit savoir que bien qu'Eileen avait été mise de côté par ses parents elle n'avait pas été reniée, ce qui faisait de lui l'héritier légal de la famille Prince, et que donc il pouvait être Lord, titre que l'un de ces ancêtres avait acquis après avoir rendu service à la communauté, 3 siècle auparavant et réclamé absolument tout ce que possédait sa famille. Le jeune homme comprit alors pourquoi sur la lettre de la banque le nom des Prince apparaissait. Elle lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'ils règlent ensemble les détails de l'enterrement de sa mère qui se ferait dans le cimetière familial de Gwynedd. Severus devait choisir les fleurs, la tombe et l'inscription sur celle-ci. Il sorti du bureau avec la tête remplie de questions et la jeune femme lui assura qu'il n'avait qu'à lui envoyer un hibou et qu'elle répondrait à toutes ses questions lors d'un prochain rendez-vous. Pour l'heure Severus devait se rendre à la banque des sorciers.

Il se présenta au premier comptoir qu'il trouva et tendait la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille, froissée et abîmée par l'eau, mais malgré tout lisible au gobelin en face de lui. Il la prit et appela un autre de ses congénères qui le traîna dans toute la banque jusqu'au bureau de Drofot, le gobelin qui étaient chargé des comptes de la famille Prince. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il gérait les comptes de sa famille depuis plusieurs générations et qu'aucun de ces ancêtres n'avaient rencontré de problèmes avec lui mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement si Severus voulait changer de gestionnaire. Le jeune homme lui assura que cela lui convenait comme ça, et il eut l'impression que le gobelin était soulagé de cette réponse. Drofot lui présenta alors tous les papiers qu'il devait signer pour rentrer en possession de l'héritage des Prince qui d'après la quantité de lettres poser devant lui, devait être considérable. Severus n'était pas sur de vouloir de cet héritage, mais il se dit que dans un premier temps, il pourrait le garder et que si jamais il n'en voulait vraiment pas, il pourrait le donner à des œuvres caritatives ou en faire don. Il signa donc tous les papiers que Drofot lui donnait, le gobelin lui fit savoir qu'il pourrait visiter toutes les propriétés des Prince quand il le voudrait et que si l'une d'entre elle l'intéressait il pourrait y habiter selon son bon plaisir.

Lorsque Severus revint à Poudlard en fin de journée il était épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose s'endormir dans ses draps et passer le weekend sans en sortir. Sa mère devait être enterrée le Dimanche matin et il se devait d'être présentable.

Le lendemain, il se rendit donc au cimetière de Gwynedd (vive les cours d'histoire médiévale), un cimetière où sa famille était enterrée depuis des générations d'après les dire d'Anila Dirut. Il senti soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule et crut pendant quelques instants que c'était celle de sa mère avant de se rappeler qu'elle était devant lui, dans un cercueil. Il se retourna alors vivement et vit Regulus mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas seul. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient réunies respectueusement derrière le jeune homme dans des habits de deuil. Lorsque le tombeau fut descendu dans la terre et qu'il se mit sur le côté après avoir versé une poignée de poussière dans le trou qui accueillait la dépouille de sa mère, il vit toutes les personnes présentes faire les mêmes gestes que lui et s'avancer ensuite dans sa direction pour lui présenter ses condoléances il ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi toutes ces personnes s'étaient réunies et rendaient hommage à sa mère alors que ça faisait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, mais sur l'instant il se fichait de tout à part de la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il vit passer les gens devant lui sans les voire ni les reconnaitre et quand le cimetière se vida finalement, il resta sous la pluie et la froid devant la tombe de sa mère. Il eut l'impression d'être à nouveau dans sa douche, sentant le froid de l'eau tombé sur son visage. Sur la pierre tombale d'Eileen Snape, née Prince on pouvait lire : A ma mère, qui vivra éternellement dans mon cœur.

Finalement Dumbledore vint le chercher et le ramener à Poudlard où il lui accorda un jour de repos.

Regulus durant les jours qui suivirent surveilla avec beaucoup d'attention le moral de son camarade car il avait peur de ce que Severus serait capable de faire si on le poussait trop loin dans ses retranchements. Toute l'école avait été mise au courant quand Dilan Grey avait balancé l'information au petit-déjeuner du Lundi. Heureusement Severus était resté dans sa chambre et n'avait pas été dans la grande salle car Regulus était presque sûr qu'il aurait été capable de tuer l'autre étudiant.

* * *

Le jour que redoutait Regulus arriva bien plus vite que le jeune homme ne l'avait pensé. Le niveau scolaire de Severus en potion n'avait fait que s'accroitre au cours des quelques semaines qui suivirent la mort de sa mère et Regulus s'était senti impuissant quand il avait vu son ami sombrer dans les études et le travail pour oublier sa peine. Au départ Regulus s'était réjoui car il pensait que ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour son ami bien que ses résultats étaient déjà impeccables. Mais au moment de Noël, il douta car il voyait de plus en plus de monde tourner autour de Severus et des gens pas très recommandable. Il sut qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand pour la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, juste avant les vacances de Noël, ils eurent une invitation de Lucius Malfoy à venir le rejoindre pour discuter.

Regulus ne voulait pas laisser Severus y aller seul alors il finit tout son possible pour que son ami comprenne et Severus l'invita à l'accompagner. Les deux jeunes gens se présentèrent au rendez-vous et là, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas Lucius qui avait organisé cette entrevue mais son père. Abraxas Malfoy était un homme autoritaire qui ne laissait que très peu de liberté à son fils. Mais ce jour-là aux trois balais, bar réputé de la petite bourgade, les trois jeunes gens firent mieux connaissance. Lucius expliqua à Severus que l'homme que tout le monde redoutait, celui que l'on commençait à nommer « vous-savez-qui » ou encore « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom », s'intéressait beaucoup à lui, à son talent pour les potions. Il le voulait dans ses troupes et il le voulait tout de suite. Il avait de grands projets pour lui et s'il lui prouvait sa loyauté, il serait récompenser au-delà de toutes espérances. Cette idée plaisait énormément à Severus et Regulus comprit que qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, Severus était déjà obnubilé par l'idée de vengeance et de pouvoir.

Après avoir régler le sort de Severus, les trois jeunes gens parlèrent de tout et de rien et apprirent vraiment à se connaitre. Bien que Regulus et Lucius s'étaient déjà rencontrés de nombreuses fois, ils n'avaient jamais véritablement prit le temps de questionner l'autre sur quelque projets que ce soit. Et là, autour de cette table, dans un salon privé d'une auberge d'un petit village naquit une amitié si forte et si puissante que même la plus noire de toutes les magies ne pourrait la détruire.

Les trois garçons se revirent plusieurs fois durant la période scolaire jusqu'à ce que Severus commencent ses examens, les deniers à Poudlard. Il les réussit haut la main et sorti de l'école majeur de sa promotion. Non loin derrière lui se trouvait Lily mais les deux étudiants ne s'étaient plus adresser la parole depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Severus laissa Poudlard derrière lui sans regret ni remords. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est que Regulus lui devait y rester encore un an car il n'avait pas encore finit ses études. Le jeune diplômé avait été accepté auprès d'un maitre des potions d'une grande renommée, il avait pris sa retraite six ans auparavant et n'acceptait plus d'étudiant mais lorsqu'il avait vu le dossier de Severus et quand il avait reçu une lettre de la part de ce mystérieux donateur, il avait accepté de reprendre ses chaudrons et un nouvel élève. Pendant les cinq ans que durait l'apprentissage et la maitrise des potions pour passer ensuite le diplôme nécessaire pour devenir maitre des potions, Severus serait logé chez son maitre d'apprentissage. Il n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

Alors qu'il prenait le train pour la dernière fois, il eut la surprise de voir que Lucius et Théodore Nott l'attendait à la sortie de la voie 9 ¾ du côté moldu. Il s'en étonna auprès d'eux et ces ainés lui apprirent qu'il devait faire ses preuves ce soir et que s'il réussissait, il serait présenté au maitre la nuit même. Severus en fut ravi et honoré. Il avait tellement hâte de rencontrer cet homme dont tout le monde louait la puissance. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ce maitre et gagner sa confiance. Il savait aussi que même si cet homme ne lui avait pas demander de faire cela, il l'aurait fait malgré tout, ne serais-ce que pour sa mère.

Alors Severus transplana devant l'immeuble où il habitait quand il rentrait de l'école. Il grimpa calmement et doucement les 7 étages qui le conduisaient devant la porte de son appartement, les deux autres hommes le suivant de près, et il entra. Il trouva son père, affalé dans le canapé, une bouteille de Gin ouverte et vide devant lui. La colère gronda dans le cœur de Severus et il se demanda comment un jour il avait pu vouloir que cet homme l'aime et le regarde. Tobias ne s'aperçut de la présence de son fils que lorsque celui-ci lui dit qu'il allait payer pour ses fautes et ses crimes. Quand il vit la baguette de son fils pointée vers lui et la détermination dans les yeux noirs de Severus, il sentit une vague de panique et de terreur lui parcourir le corps mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, le rayon vert l'avait déjà frappé et cloué au canapé. Severus avait franchi la dernière barrière qui le retenait et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lire, comprendre ou entendre sur la vengeance et les sentiments qui accompagnaient cette dernière une fois le geste accomplit, il se sentit libre, apaisé et débarrassé d'un poids sur les épaules lui qui pensait sombrer dans la déprime et la colère, il ne ressentait rien de tout cela sauf une paix intérieure qui lui fit un bien fou. Théodore et Lucius n'avaient rien dit : ni quand ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement crasseux et exigu, ni lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le soupir de soulagement que les lèvres de Severus avaient laissé échapper quand il avait réalisé que tout était fini.

Ce soir-là alors que les deux jeunes hommes accompagnaient Severus se faire marquer et reconnaitre comme un mangemort à part entière, Severus se senti renaitre à la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la morsure profonde, intense et douloureuse du sortilège marquant et souillant sa peau à jamais. Là il comprit que si le meurtre de son père l'avait soulagé et libéré, bientôt il ferrait pire et que rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher car il devait obéir à ce maitre à qui il devait ses études et sa liberté.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut très impressionné par ce jeune homme qui venait d'accomplir un crime et qui se présentait devant lui comme si rien ne s'était passé ou comme si cela ne l'avait pas atteint. Il était très fier de cette nouvelle recrue et il accorda tout de suite sa confiance au jeune homme. Et quand Severus se releva sans rien laisser paraitre de sa douleur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fut très content.

Il plaça Severus sous la protection et la responsabilité de Lucius et Théodore ce qui arrangeait bien les trois hommes. Il leur confia la tâche de convertir Regulus Black à leur cause, ce qui ne surprit pas les jeunes hommes étant donné leurs liens avec l'étudiant.

* * *

Après cette nuit-là, Severus commença son apprentissage normalement. Il acheta une petite maison, dans un quartier malfamé de Londres mais où il était sur de trouvé la tranquillité et la quiétude dont il avait besoin malgré que son maitre de potions le loge chez lui, Severus étant très indépendant. Regulus vint le voir régulièrement cet été-là ainsi que Lucius et Théodore. Ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui demander à chaque fois comment il pouvait faire pour vivre dans une maison aussi petite et dans un quartier aussi mal habité. Severus leur répondait à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait que le calme et que vu ses moyens, il n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir mieux tout en restant indépendant. Severus n'avait pas voulu faire part de ses découvertes sur sa famille et son héritage aux autre jeunes hommes car il n'était pas sur de leurs intérêts dans cette histoire, et puis ça ne regardait que lui. Pour l'instant il préférait garder ces informations pour lui. Il verrait plus tard pour le reste.

Quand Maxime Faz, maitre de potions reconnu à travers le monde entier avait accepté de prendre un nouvel apprenti, il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que celui-ci soit à ce point doué. Mais il devait reconnaitre que son nouvel élève avait l'envie d'apprendre toujours plus et cette flamme dans les yeux qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis longtemps chez un jeune étudiant. Severus commença donc son apprentissage dès la fin du mois d'Août, et les cours s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle mais il ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire. Son maitre d'apprentissage était vraiment doué, il avait une passion communicative et Severus apprenait beaucoup à son contact. Il faut dire que Faz avait vraiment été impressionné par les capacités de Severus et qu'il lui avait dit qu'avec beaucoup de travail il serait surement le plus jeune maitre de potion que l'Angleterre n'avait jamais vue. Pendant les premiers mois, Severus n'avait rien fait d'autre que se consacrer à sa passion. Son professeur lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait surement pas besoin de cinq années d'études pour venir à bout de sa formation. Faz pensait que 3 années suffiraient.

Un soir après sa journée d'étude, il fut appelé par Lucius et Théodore car leur maitre avait une mission pour eux. Il devait aller voir un homme et lui soutirer des informations. La soirée fut une torture aussi bien pour l'homme que pour Severus. Il ne laissa rien paraitre de Lucius et Théodore mais dès qu'il fut en sécurité dans les murs de sa maison, il ne put que rendre le repas qu'il avait avalé à la vas-vite avant de partir. Ce manège continua pendant un an où les trois hommes enchainèrent les missions avec brillance et gagnèrent la confiance du maitre. Regulus les rejoint sitôt ses études à Poudlard terminées. Mais Severus doutait de plus ne plus de la cause de leur maitre et s'il se confiait à Regulus de temps en temps, il n'osait le faire avec Théodore et Lucius. Pourtant un évènement changea la donne. Théodore annonça son mariage avec Priscilla Turis, jeune héritière d'une famille sang-pur et après les quatre mois de fiançailles traditionnels, ils se marièrent. Tout le gratin de la société anglaise avait été invité. Lors de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Théodore, Lucius et Severus avaient dut ramener Regulus et Théodore qui avaient bien profité de la soirée du fiancé. Ils les avaient mis dans des lits et recouverts d'une couverture au cas où. Lucius et Severus avaient aussi bu tous les deux mais pas au point de ne plus tenir debout. Mais ce soir-là, Lucius avoua à Severus qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'efficacité et la pertinence de certaines pratiques et certaines traditions de leur maitre. Il lui avoua que malgré le fait que torturer des moldus pouvaient être réjouissant il s'était attendu à autre chose, il pensait que leur maitre aurait déjà pris le pouvoir depuis bien longtemps et fait régner un nouvel ordre où les sang-purs domineraient la société anglaise. Il était finalement déçu et se demandait quand les choses changeraient. Severus se dit alors qu'ils avaient peut être une chance de s'en sortir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux idéaux de son maitre mais comme celui-ci lui avait donné beaucoup, il ne pouvait que le servir. Mais chaque jour il regrettait un peu plus la prise de pouvoir qu'exerçait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui.

* * *

Quelques temps après, Lucius annonça ses fiançailles avec Narcissa Black et le mariage eut lieu le 19 Février 1979. A la surprise générale et surtout à celle de Severus, Lucius lui demanda d'être son témoin. Alors que le jeune potionniste allait refuser Narcissa vint le voir et le convainquit d'accepter. Severus promit et le mariage fut célébrer en grandes pompes. Il était vraiment magnifique et Narcissa était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche en soie. Elle et Lucius avaient l'air de deux anges qui se seraient perdus sur Terre. Ils rayonnaient littéralement de bonheur et la soirée fut un véritable succès.

L'amitié des quatre jeunes hommes connus un moment décisif quand leur maitre leur annonça le soir du 10 Avril 1979 que le village de Louswy au nord de l'Angleterre devait être éradiqué de la carte. Les mangemorts étaient exaltés. Leur maitre leur permettait enfin de commencer l'anéantissement des moldus et autres vermines.

-Ce soir, mes fidèles mangemorts, ce soir le monde entier va nous connaitre et apprendre à nous craindre. Ne faites pas de quartier, tuez-les tous sans exception ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres montrait dans ses deux phrases toute sa cruauté.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus qui avait lui aussi blanchit à l'annonce de leur maitre mais tout comme lui il transplana avec leurs camarades au centre du village pour commencer l'œuvre de leur maitre. Aussitôt qu'il avait atterrit, Severus fut rejoint pas son maitre qui lui demanda de le suivre.

-Tu vois cette maison là-bas, dans la campagne je veux que tu t'y rendes avec Lucius, Théodore, Regulus, Antonin et Amicus. Vous pouvez vous amusez avec le reste de la famille mais vous me ramenez le père, est-ce bien clair ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, parfaitement clair mon Seigneur. Répondit Severus.

Il partit chercher ses camarades et leur rapporta les paroles du maitre. Les six hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison alors que les habitants se réveillaient tout juste par les cris qu'ils entendaient venir du village. Ils virent tout de suite le père, baguette à la main suivie de la mère qui portait elle aussi sa baguette. Derrière eux se trouvaient trois jeunes filles : elles n'avaient pas plus de onze ans car elles se trouvaient à la maison et non à l'école. La plus âgée devait avoir 10 ans environ et la plus jeune pas plus de 3 ans. Severus entendit distinctement, même à travers tous les bruits du dehors, Antonin dire qu'il allait s'occuper des jeunes filles et le rire d'Amicus qui s'élevait par la suite. Le père et la mère entendirent eux aussi cette phrase et tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers eux. Aussitôt une pluie de sort s'abattit dans la maison. Toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Amicus réussit à toucher le père et à l'immobiliser. Il se jeta sur la mère et lui donna un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. Alors qu'Antonin allait se jeter sur les fillettes, Regulus le stoppa :

-Tu devrais amener le père au maitre avant qu'il ne s'impatiente trop. Dit Regulus d'un ton qui ne laissait souffrir aucune réplique.

-T'as qu'à le faire toi, mais moi je vais profiter de mon dû. Répondit malgré tout Antonin.

-TU. APPORTE. LE. PERE. AU. MAITRE. Répéta à nouveau Regulus en laissant voire la colère qui habitait son regard.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres, tu crois que je suis ton petit chien et que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Ne me fais pas rire.

-Je te jure que tu vas apporter le père au maitre ou je te fais comprendre pourquoi nous les Black nous sommes si craint par la vermine comme toi, sale con. La voix de Regulus était comme un murmure, comme un vent glacé venant du nord qui avait refroidit la pièce en deux secondes tellement elle était dénuée de chaleur.

Antonin regarda Regulus dans les yeux et sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il frissonna à l'entente de la voix du plus jeune des Black. Alors il prit le père, sortit de la maison et l'amena au maitre. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, Théodore et Severus regardaient Regulus sans comprendre.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, vous comprenez ? Elles sont innocentes, elles n'ont rien demandé et surtout pas à venir au monde, alors je ne peux pas les tuer. Expliqua Regulus.

-Pourtant on ne peut pas les laisser en vie, c'est trop dangereux. Tu le sais et maintenant tu nous mets tous en danger. Théodore comprenait le dilemme de son ami mais ils ne pouvaient pas risquer leurs vies pour celles de ces petites filles.

-Merde, les autres arrivent. Dit Lucius en regardant par la fenêtre.

Severus prit alors une décision qui changerait leurs vies à tous les quater à jamais. Il prit la plus jeune des trois filles, la fit rentrer dans un placard sous l'évier de la cuisine et lui dit de ne sortir que quand un homme avec une cape rouge viendrait al chercher et pas avant. Il fit répéter cela à la petite fille qui avait peur et qui pleurait mais qui répétait malgré tout ce que Severus lui demandait. Alors il jeta un sort de silence sur le placard et un sort de verrouillage basique.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Macnair étaient déjà arriver dans la maison et s'amusaient à torturer les deux autres petites filles qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de succomber. Amicus revint juste à ce moment-là et leur dit que la mère n'avait pas été bien résistante. Bellatrix hurla de rire et répondit que ses filles n'avaient pas tenu le choc non plus. Les quatre amis se forcèrent à rire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Tout d'un coup, un mangemort hurla que les aurors arrivaient et tous se regardèrent et transplanèrent pour atterrir chez leur maitre. C'était une veille maison anglaise dans la campagne, non loin d'un petit village comme celui qu'ils venaient juste de dévaster. Les mangemorts éteint euphoriques car rien ne les avaient empêché de commettre ce massacre et ils en avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Le maitre leur dit de revenir le lendemain après avoir lu la presse. Les mangemorts repartirent alors tous chez eux et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent chez Théodore. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel, après chaque réunion, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un d'entre eux pour reparler calmement de ce qui s'était passé et pour revenir parfois sur certains évènements. Mais ils savaient que ce soir serait différent. Ils transplanèrent donc devant le manoir Nott, où ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face.

-Nous sommes des monstres.

Lucius, Severus et Théodore se tournèrent vers Regulus et se dernier tient bon devant leurs regards ébahis.

-Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte que là ça va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Là il en s'agit plus juste de politique, mais de crime, de guerre et d'extermination. Je n'aime pas forcément les moldus et je ne souhaite pas forcément qu'ils prolifèrent dans notre société mais de là à les exterminer il y a une grande différence. Je ne peux pas tuer des femmes et des enfants sans rien faire ni rien ressentir. Peut-être suis-je idéaliste et vous pensez surement que je suis trop jeune mais je sais que je ne veux pas cela, ni pour moi, ni pour mes enfants. Nous avions tord en croyant pour ramener l'âge d'or de notre société. C'était un mythe, une utopie. Déclara Regulus.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, mais que veux-tu que nous fassions pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Soit on le suit, soit il nous élimine. Répondit Lucius.

-Lucius a raison, Regulus. Pour l'instant aucune autre solution ne nous ait proposé, et en attendant j'ai bien peur que s'en sortir sans attirer l'attention nous devons continuer à faire semblant. Expliqua doucement Théodore pour essayer de clamer le jeune homme.

-Je suis également d'accord avec Lucius, nous devons continuer à faire semblant, mais je suis aussi en accord avec Regulus sur un point. Nous sommes des monstres mais nous pouvons continuer ce que nous avons fait ce soir, nous pouvons dès que l'occasion se présente sauver le plus de vies possible. Aussitôt Regulus lança un regard plein d'espoirs vers Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda le jeune potionniste.

-Très bien nous pouvons faire cela le temps de trouver une autre solution et de savoir comment se sortir de là. Dit Lucius et Théodore fut d'accord avec lui.

Mais Severus lui savait qu'il avait la possibilité de leur offrir une autre solution. Il savait que dans l'ombre il n'y avait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui agissait. Il avait des informations comme quoi Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, réunissait une petite armée pour les combattre. Il avait entendu deux mangemorts en discuter plusieurs mois auparavant et ses deux camarades rigolaient en pesant aux pathétiques efforts selon eux du vieillard pour essayer de contre leur maitre. Maintenant Severus y voyait une possibilité grandissante de se sortir de cette situation.

Il prit alors contact avec le vieux sorcier qui accepta de le rencontrer dans une auberge en plein cœur du Londres moldu, le Phénix Rouge. Severus se présenta au rendez-vous qui était pour le lendemain matin. Il devait monter à la chambre 17 où l'attendait le directeur. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. Dumbledore était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : un vieux sorcier qui s'habillait de manière excentrique. Aujourd'hui par exemple il portait une robe orange avec des étoiles bleues. Ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient comme toujours posées sur son nez. Dès que Severus referma la porte derrière lui, le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise de la chambre. Une fois chacun assis, Dumbledore se lança :

-Alors, d'après vote lettre, vous sembliez avoir quelques difficultés ? Interrogea l'excentrique sorcier.

-Oui, disons que certains d'entre nous se sont rendu compte que ce n'était pas la voie que nous voulions emprunter. Expliqua Severus. Nous avons sauvé l'un des fillettes, nous l'avons mise dans un placard, en-dessous de l'évier.

-Alors c'est vous qui avez sauvé la petite Emilie Stuart ? Je vois. Je ne peux vous offrir la rédemption mais si vous espionnez pour moi Voldemort alors j'interviendrais en votre faveur à la fin de la guerre.

Severus eut une grimace à l'entente du nom que Dumbledore donna au Seigneur des Ténèbres les mangemorts n'avaient pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, alors entendre d'autres personnes le faire n'étaient pas très évident pour eux.

-Entendu, faisons comme cela. Nous espionnons pour votre compte et vous nous aider en cas de difficultés. Je ne vous dis pas les noms des autres au cas où il y aurait un problème où que je me ferrais prendre. Severus ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger.

-Très bien mais il vaut mieux que l'on ne se rencontre plus. Pour faire passer les informations je vous enverrais quelqu'un d'autre. Il faudra que vous appreniez à vous faire confiance mutuellement pour aboutir à une collaboration qui marche. Et cela n'est pas négociable. Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Très bien, je ferais des efforts. Severus accepta car il n'avait pas trop le choix.

-Parfait alors, je prends contact avec un des membres de l'ordre et ensuite je vous envoie un hibou. Bonne journée Severus.

-Bonne journée Monsieur.

Et Severus quitta la chambre le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain Severus reçut un hibou du directeur qui l'invitait à venir à Poudlard pour parler de leur affaire. Il s'y rendit et Dumbledore confirma le rendez-vous avec le membre de l'ordre du phénix pour le lendemain au soir. Il devait se rendre au même endroit que la veille et dans la même chambre. Le rendez-vous aurait lieu à 21h30. Severus partir rapidement de l'école sans être vu.

Il passa la journée du lendemain à faire des potions avec son maitre d'apprentissage. Quand 20h sonna, Faz laissa partir son jeune apprenti en lui disant de revenir le lendemain pour 9h. Severus salua une dernière fois l'homme et rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche et se changea avant de partir pour le centre-ville de Londres. Il retrouva facilement l'auberge du Phénix rouge et monta directement dans la chambre 17. Il senti dès qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée de la chambre que des protections se mettaient en place.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, la noirceur de la nuit le fit frissonner car l'aspect lugubre que dégageait l'endroit ne le rassurait pas. Il alluma alors des bougies et se mit à la fenêtre en attendant que son rendez-vous arrive. Il en profita pour regarder les passants et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Il en sorti soudainement quand il senti les protections qui entouraient la pièce se baisser et il entendit qu'on toqua à la porte. Severus retient son souffle en voyant la poignée de la porte tourner et se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère véritablement qu'il vous a plu car moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le dimanche 3 Novembre au plus tard.


	7. Chapitre 4

Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient mais pas l'Univers (malheureusement) !:)

Note de l'auteure : je suis un peu surprise du peu de nombre de reviews que j'ai reçue pour ce chapitre par rapport aux précédents et par rapport au nombre de Follows et Favorite. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que vous ne l'avez pas aimé car si c'est le cas je préférais le savoir. Mais je me dis qu'il y a aussi la possibilité que ce soit les vacances qui vous ait empêché de laisser un commentaire. Il est vrai que je ne marque jamais en fin de chapitre de me laisser une review car j'estime que chacun fait comme il l'entend mais il y a des personnes qui me laissaient un commentaire régulièrement et que je ne vois plus depuis 2 chapitres, alors je me pose des questions. Enfin bref, ce que je voudrais surtout c'est que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mon histoire car comme je l'ai écrit dans un le chapitre précédent, j'écris pour vous et j'aimerais vraiment que mon histoire soit interactive ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire ou une demande. : ).

**_Une nuit parmi d'autres chapitre 4 :_**

Sirius actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea brusquement sur le seuil car il ne voyait rien dans la pièce. En effet seuls les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient ouverts mais le mauvais temps dehors ne laissait passer aucune lumière. Laissant ses yeux s'habitué à l'obscurité et balayant la pièce du regard, il vit la silhouette d'un lit en fer forgé se dégager. Le meuble était posé contre le mur gauche en son milieu et les couvertures ainsi que l'état global du lit faisait comprendre tout de suite que la première impression de l'ex-Griffondor était la bonne : l'endroit était crasseux et en ruine. Mais c'était l'idéal pour qu'on ne lui pose aucune question. Il se dit que Dumbledore avait vraiment bien choisit ce lieux. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre sur la droite se tenait un bureau sans chaise et un des tiroirs pendait de son emplacement. Les yeux de Sirius se fixèrent soudainement sur une ombre assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Celle-ci sortit une baguette et d'un coup alluma la lumière dans toute la pièce. Sirius grimaça et fut forcer de fermer les yeux car la luminosité soudaine le dérangea. Il ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et se crispa d'un coup quand il reconnut l'homme devant lui. Habillé d'une cape noire, les cheveux tombant devant son visage, le nez tordu d'avoir été trop souvent cassé, Severus Snape se tenait devant lui, le corps tendu à l'extrême attendant visiblement la réaction suivante de son vis-à-vis. Mais Sirius était beaucoup trop surpris pour faire quelque chose, il ne s'attendait surement pas à lui.

Quand Severus entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit un homme rentré dans la pièce, il quitta son perchoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se mit debout. Il alluma l'unique ampoule de la pièce qui pendait dans le vide et alors que l'autre homme ferma les yeux sous la force de l'éclairage, Severus se figea. Devant lui se tenait Sirius Black dans une cape grise. Il le vit ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant ses rétines s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante et l'apprenti potionniste vit parfaitement le moment où Black comprit qui il était. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ne sut plus quoi dire. Mais le jeune potionniste sut que la situation ne durait pas très longtemps comme ça. En effet à peine avait-il eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de contenir son vis-à-vis que celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'un placer une :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses cet endroit ? Demanda Sirius en paniquant.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre à une seule question qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la fenêtre (pas comme vous le pensez, bande de perverses !) avec une baguette sous la gorge. Sirius le regardait avec beaucoup de haine et d'incompréhension au fond du regard. Le mangemort sut qu'il lui faudrait bien choisir ses mots pour que l'autre homme comprenne qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il le laisse s'expliquer. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius démarre au quart de tour autrement le potionniste savait qu'ils finiraient par se battre sans que la situation avance. Il prit donc un ton très calme :

- Ecoutes, calmes-toi et repose ta baguette s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, ce n'est pas un piège et je voudrais vraiment vous aidez. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je t'assure. S'il te plait range ta baguette. Demanda Severus pour la seconde fois.

Il sentit que Sirius n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui et qu'il redoutait encore une attaque. Il continua donc son explication sur le même ton :

- Je sais que tu vas trouver cela bizarre, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. Je souhaite juste me racheter. Ce n'est pas un piège, il n'y a personne d'autres que nous dans la pièce. Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore ne m'as pas testé avant de me donner rendez-vous avec toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu ici aujourd'hui si j'avais su que c'était toi, alors qu'on se déteste ? Réfléchi un peu, je sais que sous tes airs de clébard, tu es malgré tout un minimum intelligent. Et même si tu as du mal à connecter les deux derniers neurones qu'il te reste, fais un effort s'il te plait.

Severus avait du mal à ne pas laisser sa nature reprendre le dessus et le ton devint très vite ironique et sarcastique comme du temps de Poudlard. Après tout cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Sirius se calma, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et dit :

- Très bien mais j'attends des explications convaincantes.

- L'attaque sur Gwynedd m'a ouvert les yeux. Tuer des moldus n'est pas mon but. Même si je suis pour la préservation de la magie et son utilisation sans contrôle systématique du Ministère, anéantir les moldus ne fait pas partie de mes projets. Pour moi, ils sont gênants car ils salissent la magie mais je ne veux pas les tuer pour autant. Ce soir-là quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancer son attaque sur ce village moldu, je ne m'attendais pas devoir assassiner des femmes et des enfants. Cette façon de faire ne me convient pas. Je suis donc allé voir Dumbledore car je savais qu'il montait une équipe pour faire face aux mangemorts. Des bruits de couloirs circulent dans de nombreuses demeures de sang-purs sur cette équipe. J'ai donc envoyé un message au directeur, qui m'a reçu, interrogé et donné rendez-vous ici avec un membre de son organisation. Il m'a dit que lorsque j'aurais une information à donner, je devrais prendre rendez-vous avec cette personne qui serait chargé de transmettre l'info au reste du groupe. C'est tout ce que je sais, et crois-moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a choisi toi en sachant qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre. Enfin d'un côté je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que Potter. Severus regarda Sirius qui à cette dernière phrase sembla se révolter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que James fait aussi parti de l'Ordre ?

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi, je te signale que vous ne faites rien l'un sans l'autre, pire qu'une moule avec son rocher ! Si tu fais partie de l'Ordre, Potter doit en faire partie aussi. Et je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu es là à la place de Potter, c'est que Dumbledore sait pertinemment que lui et moi on est parfaitement incompatible même pour avoir une conversation banale. Et même si je te hais autant que lui, le directeur a dû penser qu'on arriverait surement à trouver un terrain d'entente. Argumenta Severus.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le directeur m'a demandé de venir à ce rendez-vous, qu'il m'avait choisi moi car il pensait qu'en tant que sang-pur, si j'arrivais à te faire confiance, alors tout l'Ordre pourrait avoir confiance en toi. Expliqua Sirius doucement.

Il n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore puisse penser qu'ils arriveraient à trouver un terrain d'entente. Pour lui s'était impossible. Ils s'étaient hait durant 7 ans et ne pensaient pas que ce sentiment pourrait disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Sirius sentait bien que Severus était aussi en colère que lui et que ce rendez-vous avait toutes les chances de mal finir. L'animagus ne voulait pas en arriver là car si l'autre homme avait des informations vraiment capitales pour l'Ordre, il ne pouvait les laisser passer. Il prit alors sur lui et demanda au potionniste :

- Bien puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, je crois qu'il va falloir travailler ensemble. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit d'accord pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que moi, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Oui effectivement, mais je pense que tout ceci est une mauvaise idée. Comment veut-il que cela fonctionne alors que nous n'avons même pas confiance l'un en l'autre ?

- Je pense que la confiance viendra avec le temps, mais pour l'instant nous devons définir un protocole de sécurité au cas où l'un de nous deux aurait un problème. Je propose que l'on choisisse un autre lieu de rendez-vous que cette auberge, elle me semble tomber en ruine.

- Effectivement c'est le cas de le dire. Tu connais l'hôtel des anges, sur Martin Street ? C'est dans le monde moldu.

- Oui je connais. Je pense que c'est un bon endroit, en plus dans un lieu moldu personne n'ira chercher des sorciers et encore moins nous. Très bien alors on a qu'à se donner rendez-vous là-bas à partir de maintenant. Même numéro de chambre ?

- Oui ça sera plus simple et si on voit qu'il y a des soupçons, on changera d'endroit.

- Ok, bien alors disons qu'on se revoit dans trois jours, à l'hôtel des anges, chambre 17 toujours. On y apposera nos sortilèges pour que la chambre reconnaisse notre magie et ne laisse entrer personne sauf nous. On dit 21h, comme pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui très bien, ça me va. Répondit Severus d'une voix calme.

Sirius se leva alors du lit sur lequel il s'était assis durant la conversation, ouvrit la porte et laissa Severus sortir en premier. Il allait pour le suivre et sortir enfin de cet endroit qui lui donnait la nausée quand l'autre homme se retourna vivement vers lui et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ba je te suis, je n'en peux plus de cet endroit, c'est étouffant et je veux sortir le plus vite possible.

- Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi débile et croire que l'on va s'en sortir vivant si tu me suis directement. Il faut que tu restes dans la chambre et que tu attendes un peu avant de sortir à ton tour, crétin ! Expliqua Severus d'une voix ironique.

- Hey ben t'a qu'à sortir après moi alors, toi ça ne doit pas te gêner cette odeur de pourriture vu ton caractère et tes potions ! Répliqua Sirius.

- Je te signale que tu m'as laissé passer alors maintenant assumes.

Et d'un coup Sirius se senti reculé, tomba sur le lit et essaya de se relever mais il n'y arriva pas. Quand il leva les yeux pour regarder Severus, il vit celui-ci avec sa baguette pointé sur lui.

- Oh toi alors, libère-moi ! Exigea Sirius.

- C'est fou parce que pour un auror on pourrait penser que tu as un minimum de réflexe, et d'instinct de survie mais non rien du tout. Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir face aux mangemorts la prochaine fois.

Et sur ces mots, Severus quitta la chambre et l'auberge. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius sentit le sortilège cessé de fonctionner. Il se leva brusquement du lit et sorti très vite du lieu. Puis il transplana chez lui après s'être isolé dans une ruelle déserte.

Il arriva chez lui et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain. Il avait l'impression que de la crasse lui collait sur tout le corps ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Il se dit que plus jamais il n'irait dans un endroit aussi peu fréquentable. C'est dans des moments pareils et avec des pensées comme ça qu'on se rendait compte que Sirius Black, bien que rebelle aux traditions de sa famille et surtout contre leur politique, était un sang-pur comme les autres. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, il se dit qu'il lui valait mieux brûler ses vêtements. Après s'être savonné plusieurs fois, il sortit enfin de la cabine, se dirigea vers sa chambre où il mit un boxer, un pantalon large dans lequel il se sentait très à l'aise (c'est clair que dans de la soie, tu te sens super à l'aise) et un t-shirt noir. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, prit les vêtements qu'il avait portés lors de son rendez-vous et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Puis il entra dans son salon et marcha jusqu'à la grande cheminée. Il y alluma un feu et lorsque celui-ci fut assez vif, il y mit ses vêtements. Quand il ne resta plus rien ce ceux-ci, il sentit son ventre gargouillé, il prit la direction de la cuisine et se prépara à manger. Il se sentait épuisé de sa rencontre alors il ne mit pas de temps à aller au lit.

* * *

Severus quitta l'auberge en maudissant Dumbledore et Black sur les 20 prochaines générations. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un vieux citronné et en plus sur un clébard décérébré qui n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Il transplana directement devant sa petite maison, entra et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, entra dans la cabine de douche et se lava rapidement. Il était fatigué de sa journée et son entretient avec Black avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait dû prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas lui balancer des remarques. Il sortit finalement de la douche, prit une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse et s'enroula dedans. Il frictionna son corps rapidement car il n'avait pas la sensation de froid qui le prenait après chaque nettoyage. Quand il eut fini, il laissa tomber la serviette sur une chaise prévue pour mettre ses vêtements et avança vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers celui-ci il eut un moment d'arrêt devant l'image que lui renvoyait l'objet. Son corps était décharné, tellement mince que l'on voyait ses côtes ressortir ainsi que les os de ses hanches. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive et son nez déformé par la violence ressortait tellement de son visage que Severus avait l'impression qu'il ne voyait que lui. Le jeune potionniste ne pouvait pas voir le reste de son corps car le miroir s'arrêtait au niveau de son buste et il n fut très content car il savait que le bas était encore plus horrible que le haut. Des jambes plus que fines, une musculature inexistante qui le faisait paraitre encore plus faible. Non vraiment Severus se dit qu'il n'avait rien pour lui. Et c'est sur ces pensées noires et maussades que le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre et s'endormi rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réfléchit toute la nuit, sans réussir à s'endormir, sur les motivations de Snape, Sirius était d'humeur plus que grognonne. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Il souhaitait juste pour dormir enfin mais malheureusement il savait que si son chef ne le voyait pas aujourd'hui, il lui passerait un sacré savon. Alors Sirius mit toute sa volonté à se lever de son lit. Il s'habilla promptement après avoir avisé l'heure sur son réveil (je vous avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas copains), prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Il se rendit au Ministère. Dans la hall il croisa James qui arrivait. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête et ils grimpèrent dans un ascenseur, heureusement vide.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé hier soir ton rendez-vous ? Demanda James.

- Ben c'était assez bizarre, mais je te raconterai tout ça un peu plus tard. Fit Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ok, pas de soucis. De toute façon je crois bien que l'on va avoir une dure journée. Depuis l'affaire des Stuart le Ministère est encore plus sur ses gardes. Il parait même que Rufus Scrimgeour et Alastor Maugrey vont former une équipe d'aurors d'élite.

- A ce point-là ! Enfin ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié vu l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé les corps des membres de la famille. Ainsi que le reste du village. C'était une véritable boucherie.

- Il faut espérer qu'on leur mette vite la main dessus.

- A ta place, j'oublierai. Je te signale qu'il s'agit de sorciers qui pratiquent de la magie noire, à mon avis ils se sont bien planqués et assurent leurs arrières.

La conversation des deux jeunes hommes s'arrêta en même temps que l'ascenseur car plusieurs personnes montaient dedans. L'ascenseur repris sa course vers les sous-sols du Ministère. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent deux étages plus bas et virent immédiatement que l'auror Watts les attendait.

- Bien pour aujourd'hui comme pour les jours précédents, vous allez vous entrainer aux sorts d'attaques et de défenses. Il faut que vous soyez prêts à aller sur le terrain. Votre formation s'achève dans un an donc nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Expliqua le chef de formation aux deux étudiants.

Ils se rendirent donc directement à la salle de simulation et y passèrent toute la journée. Le soir ils se rendirent chez James. Lily ne rentrerait que beaucoup plus tard car elle était de garde à Saint Mangouste. Les deux jeunes hommes se servirent une bièraubeurre.

- Donc ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé hier soir ? Demanda James.

- Oui, mais comme je t'ai dit c'était assez étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouvé là, dans cette situation.

- Et qui est-ce ? Je veux dire l'espion, c'est qui ?

- C'est… C'est… Sirius ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à dire à James qui était l'espion.

Sur le coup James se demanda pourquoi Sirius ne lui dit rien mais il réfléchit et dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est surement à cause des protections que tu ne peux pas me dévoiler le nom de l'espion. Même si c'est assez étrange étant donné que j'étais là quand Dumbledore en à parler à Poudlard.

- Oui, mais tu sais ce qu'il a dit : moins il y a des personnes au courant et plus on est protégé.

Sirius ne comprit pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce besoin de garder le nom de l'espion pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à le dire à James, non pas à cause des sorts qui l'en aurait empêché, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était comme un instinct qui lui disait de garder le nom de Snape pour lui, pour l'instant. Et comme James avait avancé la théorie des sorts de protection, Sirius ne le contredit pas.

Ils finirent par changer de sujet et Sirius rentra chez lui tôt car il était très fatigué de sa journée et n'avait pas encore récupéré de celles précédentes. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se mit directement au lit et s'endormit facilement, la fatigue cumulée aidant.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière : James et Sirius se retrouvaient au Ministère, ils passaient le journée à s'entrainer avec toutes sortes de sorts offensifs et défensifs, puis ils allaient chez James où ils échangeaient leurs avis sur leur entrainement. Puis Sirius rentrait chez lui. Parfois il restait manger chez ses amis mais bien souvent, il préférait les laisser tous les deux en tête à tête. Après tout il avait James pour lui tout seul durant la journée, alors le soir il pouvait bien le laisser à Lily.

* * *

Et alors que Sirius passa les deux jours suivants à s'entrainer en vue des futurs combats contre les mangemorts, Severus lui fut convoqué devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur le coup, il crut que celui-ci avait su pour l'enfant qu'ils avaient caché dans le placard de l'évier. Mais il fut rassuré dès son entrée dans le manoir du maître car, après s'être agenouillé devant e dernier comme il le demandait, il confia la tâche à Severus de préparé des potions d'une complexité très élevée. Quand le jeune potionniste se releva il vit du coin de l'œil Théodore, Lucius et Regulus sur sa droite. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut finit de lui confier la liste des potions qu'il devait préparer et lui rendre dans trois jours, Severus se dirigea vers ses amis. Mais le maitre n'en avait pas fini avec eux et fier de son attaque sur le petit village de Gwynedd, il leur annonça une prochaine attaque sur un autre petit village dans le Nord de l' ne leur donna aucune autre précision mais fixa une nouvelle réunion le lendemain soir. Les 4 amis sortirent du manoir et se retrouvèrent chez Théodore.

Celui-ci était un jeune homme de haute stature, les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un bleu pur et profond. Il avait le même âge que Lucius et venait comme ce dernier d'une riche, puissante et ancienne famille de sang-purs. Son père était mort quand il avait huit ans et sa mère avait dès lors sombré dans une profonde mélancolie. Il avait épousé Priscilla Turis le 25 Février 1979, soit quelques mois auparavant et depuis ils vivaient tous les deux dans le grand manoir de la famille. Cette dernière était l'unique fille de Marc et Emmanuelle Turis, sang-purs italiens qui partageaient beaucoup d'idées avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que c'étaient rencontrer les deux jeunes gens. Bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas à cause de leur éducation, le couple avait eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et Théodore n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour la demandé en mariage. Tous deux vivaient très heureux au Manoir Nott et n'attendaient pour combler leur bonheur qu'un enfant.

Pour l'heure, Théodore accueillit ses amis chez lui et la conversation tourna autour de la petite Emilie Stuart.

- Bien je crois finalement que nous avons eu tort de nous inquiéter, le maitre n'a rien remarqué autrement il nous aurait déjà puni pour notre action. Dit Regulus.

- Peut-être. Ou alors il attend de voir si ce n'était qu'une fois, parce que c'était une petite fille et que la prochaine fois qu'on sauve quelqu'un il ferra pire que nous torturer. Il attend peut-être que nous commettions une erreur. Expliqua Lucius.

- Je ne pense pas, pour moi il ne prendrait pas une occasion de punir ses disciples, mais c'est vrai qu'il était très content du déroulement de l'attaque et le fait que les aurors ne l'ait appris que le lendemain matin à rajouté à son plaisir.

- Moi ce qui me choque le plus, c'est justement que les aurors ne soient intervenus que le lendemain matin. Vous vous rendez compte que nous aurions pu continuer toute la nuit, aller dans d'autres villages, ils n'auraient pas réagi. Le Ministère ne sert vraiment à rien. Souffla Théodore.

Severus sourit intérieurement et se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire cela à Black à leur prochain rendez-vous autrement ils partaient pour une dispute longue et surement douloureuse. Les 4 amis continuèrent leur conversation mais Severus prit congé rapidement car il avait cours le lendemain avec Faz et il devait également préparer les potions pour son maitre. Il repartit alors chez lui et commença la confection de la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, il allait en cours la journée, et le soir arrivé chez lui il préparait la commande qu'on lui avait demandée.

* * *

Le soir du troisième jour, Sirius sortit du Ministère et ne suivit pas James comme à son habitude. Non, ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec Snape et il se devait d'être à l'heure où alors il savait qu'il prendrait une remarque dès son arrivée. Il transplana immédiatement chez lui, alla prendre une douche et mangea un morceau. Quand il eut fini, il regarda l'immense horloge dans sa cuisine et vit qu'il lui restait 10 minutes avant son rendez-vous. Il récupéra alors une petite veste en jean, l'enfila et sortit de sa maison. Il atterrit dans une ruelle proche de Martin Street et se dirigea directement vers l'hôtel des Anges.

Il entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il demanda la chambre 17 et la jeune hôtesse lui dit que la chambre était déjà prise. Il lui répondit qu'il avait justement rendez-vous pour affaire dans cette suite. Elle lui indiqua que la chambre se situait au second étage et qu'il pouvait prendre les ascenseurs. Sirius fit un sourire charmeur à la demoiselle et suivit ses indications. Il arriva rapidement devant la chambre 17, souffla à nouveau un bon coup comme quelque jours auparavant et frappa deux coups sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement après et s'avança dans la chambre de façon à pouvoir refermer la porte derrière lui.

Comme le lui avait indiqué l'hôtesse d'accueil, Snape était déjà là.

- Bien, tu es enfin arrivé. Nous allons pouvoir apposer nos protections et sort sur la porte, ainsi que mettre un mot de passe. Dit rapidement Severus.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi et oui tout comme toi, j'ai passé trois jours magnifiques. Répliqua Sirius.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on commence par se disputer ? Demanda Severus.

- Non je voudrais juste qu'on soit poli et respectueux l'un envers l'autre, autrement je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de continuer. Argumenta Sirius.

Severus ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui et continua donc :

- Très bien, bonsoir. Ça te va ?

- Parfaitement. Nous pouvons donc commencer à mettre les sorts.

Et durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, les deux sorciers jetèrent différents sortilèges sur la porte de la chambre pour qu'ils ne puissent rentrer qu'après avoir donné le bon mot de passe, ils posèrent également des sorts d'insonorisation de la pièce, de détection de leur signature magique respectives. Avec tous ces sorts, ils savaient l'endroit sûr et sécurisé.

Sirius en profita ensuite pour détailler la suite dans son ensemble. La première pièce était une sorte de petit salon avec un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, le tout posé en arc de cercle autour d'une cheminée. Sur le mur en face de la porte se trouvait des baies vitrées immenses qui laissaient filtrer la lumières des lampadaires extérieurs. La cheminée se trouvait sur le mur de droite et quand on se penchait près du foyer on voyait à travers celui-ci qu'il donnait également dans la chambre. Sirius s'avança dans celle-ci pendant que Severus continuait à jeter deux ou trois sorts de protection supplémentaire.

La chambre était très spacieuse, elle comprenait un lit pour deux, une grande armoire sur le mur en face des deux baies vitrées présentes également dans la chambre et du même côté que celles dans le salon. Au fond de la pièce, sur le côté du lit, se trouvait une autre porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Celle-ci était très bien aménagée et une baignoire avec des pieds en pattes de lion trônait à droite de la pièce. Sur le mur gauche était placé un lavabo ave un miroir et sur le côté du lavabo, vers la porte se trouvait un repose serviettes à plusieurs étages.

- C'est bon tu as fini le tour du propriétaire ? Demanda Severus.

Ce dernier fit sursauter Sirius et l'animagus porta une main à son cœur en se retournant vers le potionniste.

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ? Et puis de toute façon, vu qu'on risque de passer pas mal de temps ici, j'ai le droit de faire le tour des lieux non ? Ne me dis pas que toi tu n'as pas visité ?

- Je suis arrivé depuis près de 20 minutes, alors oui j'ai eu le temps de regarder chaque pièce. Mais je pense que le plus important c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes ici non ?

- Oui tu as raison.

- Whaou, attends tu viens de dire que j'ai raison ? Je ne ….

- Bon c'est bon, on ne va pas y passer 50 ans non plus. Et puis comme tu l'as dit on est ici pour autre chose qu'essayer de se jeter des piques à la figure. On commence ? Demanda Sirius.

- Après toi.

Et les deux jeunes hommes allèrent dans le salon, s'assirent dans chacun dans un fauteuil et Severus commença :

- J'ai été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a deux jours, juste après notre rendez-vous. Il a émis l'hypothèse d'une prochaine attaque comme celle de Gwynedd. A mon avis, d'ici deux à trois jours, vous allez devoir intervenir de nouveau. Mais cette fois, vous devrez intervenir dès le début de l'attaque. Pour Gwynedd, vous n'êtes arrivée que le lendemain matin. Dans la nuit des gens ont dû mourir de leurs blessures.

- Oui mais le souci, c'est que tant qu'on n'a pas de demandé officielle on ne peut pas intervenir. La dernière fois, une sorcière est allée rendre visite à son frère à Gwynedd et c'est elle qui a donné l'alerte. Sinon, il aurait pu se passer encore plusieurs jours avant qu'on intervienne.

- Et c'est sur ça que vous devez agir. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre une sorte d'alarme sur les principaux sorts de magie noire qui servent à tuer. Au moins vous seriez prévenu tout de suite d'une éventuelle attaque.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je me demande comment ça se fait que ce ne soit pas déjà appliquer. C'est assez étrange.

- Il y a plusieurs mangemorts que je connais qui travaillent au Ministère, peut-être qu'ils l'ont désactivé et qu'il vous faut la remettre à jour ?

- Oui c'est bien possible, dans tous les cas, j'en reparlerais à mon chef demain. Qui sont les mangemorts dont tu me parles ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il y a un serment qui nous lie, ce qui permet lorsque nous sommes attrapés de ne pas pouvoir divulguer nos membres.

- Ce qui est bien pratique pour toi.

- Ecoutes si tu ne veux pas me parler je peux le comprendre et dans ce cas-là il nous suffit de ne pas venir en même temps ici et de laisser juste des mots. Mais pour moi ce n'est pas l'idéal. Je fais un grand effort sur moi-même pour te parler après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, alors tu pourrais faire de même et essayer d'éviter de nous mettre en colère l'un contre l'autre non ? Répliqua Severus.

- Oui, excuse-moi, tu as raison.

- Eh ben, il va sans aucun doute neiger demain. Deuxième fois que tu me dis que j'ai raison en moins de dix minutes. Coupa Severus avec un sourire.

- Ha ha. Enfin bref. C'est sûr que la situation n'est pas facile pour aucun de nous deux et je te promets de faire des efforts si tu promets à ton tour.

- Très bien, je promets également de faire des efforts.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent un silence apaisant prendre place. Mais au bout d'un moment alors que Severus sentait le sommeil le gagner, il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui rentrer et dormir.

- Bon on fait comme ça : je te recontacte par hiboux, pour te donner des précisions sur l'attaque.

- Très bien. On fait comme ça alors.

Sirius quitta alors la chambre et rentra rapidement chez lui. Severus de son côté attendit que son collègue ait quitté l'établissement pour se diriger chez lui.

Deux jours après leur rencontre, et alors que l'apprenti potionniste avait fini les potions commandées par son maitre et qu'il les lui apportait, Severus eu comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Il transplana rapidement devant le Manoir des Jedusor et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Celle-ci était grande et froide. Un immense hall remplit d'ombres noires qui circulaient dans la pièce. Au bout de cette dernière était placé un trône dans lequel se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un homme qui n'en avait plus trop l'apparence. Il se rapprochait physiquement de plus en plus d'un serpent et ses yeux rougeoyant intimidaient quiconque les rencontrait. Il émanait de lui une puissance et un pouvoir qui attiraient de nombreux fidèles dans ses rangs. Ses idées et sa volonté de ramener le peuple sorcier vers un idéal de pureté séduisaient surtout les sang-purs mais pour rallier encore plus de monde dans ses troupes, il avait fait appel à des créatures magiques telles que des vampires, des loups garous mais aussi des êtres des Ténèbres. Ces deniers étaient des créatures composées de vapeurs et n'avaient pas vraiment de forme définies. Une cape noire entourait leur corps, un peu comme à la manière des Détraqueurs. Elles possédaient cependant des petites griffes au bout de longs bras qui contenaient du poison extrêmement puissant et mortel. Une seule coupure et la mort subvenait dans les dizaines de minutes qui suivaient. Mais parfois comme pour détruire encore plus l'espoir des gens, elles laissaient le poison agir durant des jours et la personne souffrait le martyr durant tout ce temps-là. Car ces créatures venus du plus profond es Ténèbres et rappelées par le Seigneur des Mangemorts pouvaient à leur guise agir sur le poison qu'elles injectaient à leur victime. Elles étaient comme reliées à celui-ci jusqu'à ce que la personne meure. C'était une forme de torture vicieuse et abominable.

Mais aujourd'hui aucune de ces créatures ne hantaient le manoir. Severus s'avança jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'agenouilla devant lui. Après le consentement de son maitre, il se releva et prit sa place dans le cercle des mangemorts.

- Mes très chers Mangemorts, mes plus fidèles, si je vous ai réunis ce soir, c'est pour vous féliciter de cette attaque contre les Stuarts. Le père est mort et ne sera plus un obstacle quand nous voudrons conquérir la France. et aujourd'hui vous allez avoir le droit à une récompense. Nous allons attaquer un village dans le nord de l'Angleterre, qui se nomme Jarrow. Je vous demande de vous amuser et surtout de ne faire aucun prisonnier.

A ces mots, les mangemorts, exaltés poussèrent des cris de joie. Le regard de Severus tomba sur une femme, unique parmi tous ces hommes. Bellatrix Lestranges, née Black, s'était mariée il y a deux ans maintenant avec l'héritier de la famille Lestranges, Rodolphus. Ce mariage était arrangé comme la plupart des mariages de sang-purs, mais les deux époux semblaient parfaitement bien s'entendre lorsqu'il s'agissait des moldus. Ils adoraient les torturer jusqu'à leur faire perdre la tête. Severus détourna les yeux sous le regard que lui adressa Bellatrix. En effet il pouvait lire dans ce dernier la folie meurtrière qui s'y cachait mais aussi autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et qui le fit frissonner.

Alors que tous ces camarades se préparaient à transplaner, Severus fut bousculer par Regulus qui l'averti de se reprendre. Alors le jeune potionniste suivit ses amis et se prépara à une sanglante soirée.

Quand il fut sur place, n'ayant pas le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Black, Severus préféra lui envoyé directement un patronus en espérant qu'il serait seul dans la pièce. Mais pour plus de sureté, il transforma sa voix et ne rendit audible le message que pour son destinataire. La panthère argentée s'évapora alors rapidement et Severus engagea le combat avec un moldu qui l'avait pris pour cible et qui lui jetait des couteaux.

* * *

Loin de là, Sirius était en pleine paperasse à son bureau d'apprenti auror. Il avait pris du retard dans ses dossiers d'étude et avait préféré rester sur place pour ne pas être tenté de faire autre chose que bosser dessus s'il était rentré chez lui. Soudain il vit apparaitre devant lui une belle panthère tout en argent. Surpris par la forme du patronus, il écouta attentivement le message. Se rendant compte que c'était la voix de Snape, il comprit que le message était surement en rapport avec la prochaine attaque des mangemorts. Mais Sirius se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer si vite après la première. Il avait également des doutes quant à la sincérité de Snape et pensait que cette attaque pouvait être un piège pour les aurors comme pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors Sirius décida de laisser le patronus s'évaporer et retourna à sa paperasse, l'esprit malgré tout légèrement troublé.

* * *

Après avoir attendu pendant 30 minutes un signal des aurors ou des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Severus comprit qu'aucun renfort n'arriverait. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi alors qu'il avait envoyé un patronus à Sirius.

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir massacré tout le village et avoir été félicité chaleureusement par leur maitre, Severus quitta le manoir Jedusor en étant très en colère. Son incompréhension face à la réaction ou plutôt la non-réaction de son ennemi d'enfance le laissait sur les nerfs. Il rentra chez lui directement, envoya un message à Sirius et sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il se servit un verre, qu'il but d'une seule traite et s'en servit un deuxième tout de suite après. Il décida d'aller faire des potions dans son laboratoire pour se calmer plutôt.

Sirius de son côté, reçut le mot de Snape et la culpabilité l'envahit. Le mot était bref et concis :

« Espèce d'enfoiré, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas communiqué mon message aux autres membres de ton organisation foireuse mais je te conseille de ne jamais recommencer sale clébard ! Enfin si prochaine fois il y a vu ton attitude de connard.  
Snape. »

Sirius n'était vraiment pas fier de lui mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu confiance en Snape et le regrettait ce soir. Il renvoya un hibou à Snape pour lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain à l'hôtel des anges. Il voulait vraiment s'expliquer avec l'espion.

Il alla donc au rendez-vous prévu avec une très grande appréhension malgré tout. Sirius se rendit dans la chambre et vit que comme la dernière fois, Snape était déjà là. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se dépêcha de rentrer et de la refermer pour que la voix de Snape ne retentisse pas dans tout l'établissement.

- Comment as-tu pu, espèce de gros salaud ? Tu es un véritable connard, tu le sais ça, un sale petit merdeux ? Hurla Severus sur son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis désolé, attend arrêtes de hurler s'il te plait et clames-toi ! Sirius fut obligé de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance, j'ai beaucoup hésité et …

- Mais de quoi tu parles, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Et moi, je devrais te dire quoi ? Que je te crois sur parole ? Non ! Mais on doit bien commencer quelque part. et je te signale que des gens sont morts et que malgré tous les crimes que j'ai pu commettre avant, ce sang là c'est toi qui l'a sur les mains, connard ! Explosa Severus sans pouvoir se retenir.

Même s'il pouvait comprendre Sirius dans une certaine mesure, le jeune potionniste s'était senti trahit quand il avait compris que Black n'avait rien dit à personne de son message. Il s'était senti comme abandonné par la seule personne qui était au courant de son changement de camp et qui aurait pu interférer en sa faveur en ne comptant pas Dumbledore. Après tout l'apprenti auror devait bien se douter qu'il était pris de remord sinon il n'aurait pas trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en risquant sa vie si jamais ce dernier apprenait sa défection.

C'est pourquoi sans vraiment de surprise le poing de Severus parti et il atterrit dans la figure de Sirius qui ne répliqua même pas et laissa le jeune homme en face de lui exprimer sa rage et sa douleur. L'animagus se rendit bien compte de son erreur et se promis de ne plus jamais la refaire. Après un bon quart d'heure de défoulement de Snape sur lui, il le prit par les bras et lui dit :

- Ok, je ne suis trompé et je te demande humblement de me pardonner d'accord ? Je sais que tu es digne de confiance et je transmettrai à l'avenir tous tes messages.

A ces mots Severus se calma et repris doucement une respiration normale. En regardant attentivement les habits de son vis-à-vis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec ses coups. Il s'excusa alors rapidement et se recula quelque peu pour se laisser tomber dans un des deux fauteuils situés dans la pièce. Il poussa un profond soupir et sentit la mélancolie l'envahir.

- Tu sais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué aujourd'hui un autre village ? demanda Sirius d'une voix calme.

- Il veut vous envoyer un message. Il veut que vous compreniez que personnes, nulle part ne sera épargné, à part les sang-purs. Qu'importe votre puissance, qu'importe votre pouvoir, si votre sang n'est pas pur alors vous serez une cible pour lui. Et encore, si vous vous trouvez sur son chemin il ne tiendra pas compte de la pureté du sang. Il vous éliminera. Cette attaque avait pour but de vous faire peur. Il veut que vous soyez effrayer et que vous abandonniez la lutte contre lui. Il sait que Dumbledore recrute une armée et il veut qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible qui le rejoigne. Plus vous serez faible et plus il sera fort.

- Oui effectivement c'est logique. Fit remarquer Sirius. Et tu as une idée de la date de la prochaine attaque ?

- Il y a quelques jours je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il réattaquerait aussi vite après la première fois, mais là, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'une prochaine attaque est à prévoir dans les jours qui suivent. Je pense que pour l'instant il va attendre de voir comment le Ministère réagit, ainsi que Dumbledore et qu'ensuite il avisera. Mais il a déjà un plan tout préparé et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait des marionnettes jusque dans les moindres recoins du gouvernement. Pour l'instant se tenir tranquille va lui permettre d'appréhender les réactions des autres mais aussi d'instaurer un climat de peur et d'angoisse car vous ne saurez jamais quand exactement il frappera la prochaine fois.

- He bien maintenant si, grâce à toi. Répondit Sirius en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux et avec dans la voix, une sorte de fierté, sentiment que le jeune potionniste ne voulut pas analyser tout de suite, de peur de se tromper une nouvelle fois sur l'homme en face de lui.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de mon chapitre. J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous a bien plut et que vous reviendrez me voir pour le prochain. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire et j'espère que ça ne se fait pas trop ressentir à la lecture. Ma nouvelle bêta n'a pas pu me corriger ce chapitre donc pour les fautes il ne faut pas se plaindre à moi !

Gros Bizou et à dans 15 jours ! Prochaine publication le 17 Novembre.


End file.
